Lost and Confused
by veela princess
Summary: Lily Evans an abused muggleborn is taken away after a tragic night. Sent to live with the Potters with her best mate. Will she ever find her way back from the down ward spiral she's in. LEJP
1. Chapter One

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that J.K. Rowling had written in her Harry Potter Series, but would like to thank her for letting me use her characters to my own twisted pleasure.

Chapter One

The summer was half over and Lily Evans sat in room not moving. Any movement showed that she was home and she didn't want her mother to know she was in fact at home. Still recovering from the beating she had a few nights ago was her main priority for now. Another 47 days and she would be going back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for her seventh and finally year. She had been made Head Girl this year though she didn't tell her mother this for fear of what could happen.

Ever since her father left during her second year at Hogwarts with her older sister Petunia she was left to her mother's treatment. At first not knowing why all of a sudden her loving mother turned on her she began to question. Questions lead to memories and memories are something her mother didn't want to be reminded of, so came beatings. Lily learned not to question after that summer always doing what ever her mother asked.

Even if it was the smallest thing, she would do it. Then her mother found other reason to hit her around. If she was found doing something her mother never told her to even do then she was hit. Though she learned never to question back, because that lead to more sever punishment so just took whatever her mother had to dish out towards her.

If it was a bad day for her mother than it was an even worst day for Lily. During winter and spring holidays she came home on her mothers request. Lily though it was to relive the stress of her not being there to be used for any reason she mother wished for. During those times her mother made sure never hit in a spot that couldn't be covered up later when she went back to school. Unfortunately that didn't save her on summer holidays when she had more time to recover from her punishment.

Moving out of her thoughts she moved slightly when she heard the front door open and then slam shut. Lily prayed that her mother would just go and drink off whatever happened that day and not come up stairs to take it out on her. After a few minutes had passed and she didn't hear anything. Lily let out the deep breath that she had been holding in before she began to drift back asleep again. So that she didn't have to try and think about the habit her mother picked up over her 6th year at school.

It was late in the evening we Lily awoke again having the need to use the restroom. As quietly as possible she began to rise from her bed, pleading that he mother was passed out down stairs and not in her bedroom. Since the bathroom just so happened to be placed a crossed the hall from her mother's room. Slowly opening up her door to hear where snoring coming from she noticed it was out of her mothers room and silently cursed.

Shutting back the door as quickly as possible she made her way over to the window. Thankful for the hot summer days that she left her window open for. Other wise the squeaking noise from tiring to open the window would have woken her mother up for sure. Swinging one leg out the window first than the other she began to make her way down the vine covered ladder. Stopping to go pee in the brushes first before she made her way out the back gate.

Walking two houses over she opened up the back gate and made her way a crossed the little yard to her best mate's house Matt Baker. Seeing his bedroom window open she climbed the ladder into his room. Smiling when she saw him lying in the bed half twisted in his sheets. She walked over to the bed and pulled the sheets away from him waking him in the process. Blindly looking up at her half asleep he moved over so she could climb in. Coving the both of them she fell back asleep for the night.

Lily awoke to the bright lights of the morning sun shining through the window. Groaning from the brightness she turned to move closer Matt when she noticed he was no longer there. Sitting up as slowly as possible so not to open any cuts that might have begun to heal she began to move over to the dresser in the corner of the room. Pulling out some clothes for the day and then turning to wait for Matt to get back to his room.

Lily had become friends with Matt during her 3rd year at Hogwarts. Him being a Ravenclaw in the same year as herself. She found out he was a muggleborn just like her and he had moved down the street from her. During break that winter he began to notice the marks on her, then during the summer after her 3rd year and offered her to stay at his house anytime she needed to. Apprehensive at first, she been to tell him bits and pieces of her home life. During their 4th year they became really close, he was her only friend at Hogwarts.

Never wanting to be around others for fear of them finding out, she began to be known as the Gryffindor Ice Queen. (Beautiful but deadly) Though it never really got to her because she had Matt around to keep her sane. During their 5th year Lily became a Prefect with Matt and slightly more open to others since none of Matt's girlfriends really liked her hanging around a lot. Fights would often break out between them and Lily. However Matt always chose to stay by Lily's side and never with the other girl's.

Thankful she had at least one dependable thing in her life, Lily's life was made a bit easier when people picked on her. Slytherins did it the most but Matt was usually there to help her out. Though it was when she was in her own house is when problems happened. A group of four boys in her year that thought it was better to make her life as painful in school as it was out. When it finally start to die down during the end of her 5th year it was because one their so called 'leaders' started to ask her out every chance he got.

Life for her continued on like this all through her 6th year. Never changing which she was grateful for once again, because coming home always meant something new was going to happen and it was never any good.

"Hey, do you want me to fix you up before you head to the shower?" Matt asked walking into the room with dripping wet hair and towel in hand.

Lily turned and smiled at him. She knew she probably wouldn't have made it this long without him, 'fixing her up' as he put it.

"No, I want to be clean before you put all the junk on me."

"Suit yourself. Mum and dad left a little while ago and left some money on the counter. So, lunch and a movie?"

"Sure," she said as she passed by him to walk down the hall to the bathroom.

Getting undressed was a painful matter. It took longer to get out of her clothes than it did for the shower. Then careful not to let the water hit her back a lot was another problem. Washing with the special soap she got in Hogsmeade to clean out the smaller cuts and help the bruises go away. She took a deep relaxing breath when the soap took away some of the pain but breathing was still hard from the pain in her chest and gash a crossed her back opened when she went to dry off. Sliding on some underwear she put on plain cotton shorts and headed back to Matt's room.

Matt had the potions and salves ready when she came in with the towel coving her chest. She walked over to him and gave a deep sigh wishing that things with her mother would go back to how they were before her father and sister left. When her mother smiled when Lily entered into a room, instead of the 'whore' remarks she got now.

"Ok, what's the damage?"

"Um, there is a pain in my chest, my back busted up mostly, but the soap got most of the smaller bruises and cuts away."

Matt looked at her shaking his head. Thinking if only she told someone of her home life then he wouldn't have to fix her so often.

"And what about the black eye your modeling?" he asked.

Lily turned to look in the mirror to see purple and yellow ness around her swollen eye.

"Hell, I thought it was just swollen."

Nodding his head in agreement with her, he knew she wouldn't look in the mirror unless she had to. For the reason that her mother said that she looked just like her father who left. Her mother knowing that Lily would always be pretty than her made her angry that she made sure that she told Lily was fat and ugly all the time. Making Lily want less and less to look at herself if need be that she didn't.

"Ok, lift the towel a little so I can you ribs, you might just have one or two cracked."

Nodding she lifted her arms with the towel out so it just cover her breasts. Feeling each rib up till Lily yelped in pain he stopped.

"They're just cracked," he said turning to look at the potions he had. Picking up a pink one and handing it to her, "take this and then I'll wrap it after your back is finished."

Dropping the towel back down to cover her stomach she reached for the potion and quickly washed it down with a grimace.

"That tastes so bad." she said holding out her tongue to rid the taste.

"Well, tell someone who can get you away from your mother and you won't have to take it so often."

Shooting a glare towards him she moved to go lay on the bed.

"I'm running low on this paste and the next batch won't be done for two days so try and stay away from her as much as possible," he said as he began to rub the thick orange paste on her wounds.

"She know how hard that is?" she said as him rubbed some around her eye and than pulled the warp out of the drawers with her clothes.

"Just stay here," he answered back.

"For two days, get real. I have to make the women dinner every night remember."

Sighing as he finished and threw her one of his shirts. It was big enough that it would not bug the paste and wrap he had just applied.

"Your crazy. Just tell, this is getting worst and worst each time."

"You know if I needed a lecture I would have asked for one." she said walking out of the room.

"Gryffindor bravery in all the wrong places." He said to himself as he followed after her.

The day passed by quickly enough, soon Lily had to return home to fix her mother's dinner. Most of the braises were gone and her eye only looked a little puffy. Thanks to Matt that he was good at potions and made them all the time to fixed up so she was ready to face her mother for the next time.

Going through the back yard and into the kitchen she began to work on dinner; never noticing that her mother came in from in the living room and stood at the doorway watching her the whole time.

"Where have you been?" she snarled out making Lily turn quickly enough to drop the pan of water boiling water onto the floor.

Mentally cursing herself for not checking the driveway for her mother's car first, she looked up to face her mother's cold hard face.

"I was at Matt's house, M'am," she whispered out.

"Whoring yourself around again is what you were doing, I see."

Lily didn't like the sound of this and most likely will probably end up worst than the other day if she didn't try to fix it fast. Slowly looking away from her mother she began to clean up the water mess she made when she dropped the pan.

"What are you, to good to look up at me but you can whore yourself around to the neighbors. I understand I'll just have to teach you a lesson." she said pulling a hand out from behind her back showing a huge black leather belt.

Lily wasn't very shocked to see her pull it out now as she was the beginning of the last summer. Pain was all her home life ever really was now.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

Lily stood up but didn't speak.

"Well?"

She still said nothing knowing either way she was going to get hint and talking usually meant more pain so she knew not to talk back. Ready herself for the pain that she knew was going to come, she waited and waited. Nothing. No pain, she opened her eyes to see her mother staring back at her with a smirk on her face.

"Since you want to whore yourself to the neighbors might as well for my friends also. It least I will get something out of you."

Lily was horrified at her mother. Wanting her to sleep around with her friends so she could get a head in life. She couldn't let her mother do this. She wanted her first time to be special, not something to better her mother's social standing.

"No." She said firmly.

Her mother narrowed her eyes looking at the girl in front of her in a boy's shirt and small shorts.

"What, my friends aren't good enough for your dirty, used body?"

"Please mother don't do this." Lily said stepping towards her.

Quickly reeling back her hand with the belt she made contact with the back of Lily's thigh. Making her wince as she backed away.

"You will do as I say. Be ready at 7:00," she said turning around.

"No!" Lily yelled back.

"You will do as I say."

"No, your wrong. I'm my own person and I will do as I say. Your dinner should be done in a few minutes. I'm staying over at Matt's house tonight." Lily said turning away to head back over to the stove.

"Why you little bitch." was all Lily heard as she felt the belt connected with her back.

PAIN! Shot throw Lily's body as she fell to the ground.

"I'll teach you a lesson of manners."

A foot connected with Lily stomach then another pain shot through her back as she was hit with the belt over and over again. It felt like her back was on fire as she turned her head to see droplets of blood around her. Trying to stand to move away from her mother's rage she was meet with another kick.

"If you can't do one simple thing I ask then you won't be able to do the simple things you want."

Her mother reached down and picked Lily up by her hair then slammed her against the wall. Lily yelped in pain, again. Blood was already going through the back of the cut up shirt and was now smeared down the white wall of the kitchen. Trying again to get away. Since she was now standing but her mother was to fast for her and quickly grabbed Lily's wrist. Lily heard a loud CRACK in her wrist as more pain shot up her arm.

"Where do you think your going? Back to your play things for fun."

Pulling as hard as she could to remove herself from her mother she felt another CRACK a crossed cheek as her mother punch the side of her face. A bitter copper liquid entered her mouth. Looking out again she could see her mother bring back the belt. It sung while she hit her back but nothing really painful because her back started to go num. See that Lily wasn't moving as much, a quick hit in her stomach from her fist made Lily double over, looking up at her mothers cold blue eyes and smile she fell back onto the ground.

Her mother let go of her as she fell but it didn't matter she was growing to tired to move and pain was becoming unbearable. Lily heard a door open up as she laid there on the kitchen floor hoping that it was Matt to save her. But she was wrong her mother had reached down and grabbed a hand full of Lily's cherry hair and began pulling her. It hurt so, Lily not wanting any more pain began to crawl along with her mother not opening her swollen eyes to where she was pulling her. Thankful when she let go and moved behind she felt a hard kick on her back side that sent her tumbling down the stairs with a voice in the back ground laughing.

"I don't need you awake for what I have planned," she said before Lily blacked out completely on the cold cement floor of the basement.


	2. Chapter Two

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that J.K. Rowling had written in her Harry Potter Series, but would like to thank her for letting me use her characters to my own twisted pleasure.

Also I would like to thank to reviews that I have gone so far they made my day. I hope you enjoy this next chapter as much as you have the first one.

Chapter Two

Matt began to worry when Lily didn't show up at six like she said she would. Thinking maybe her mother delayed her a bit. He decided to wait until seven before beginning to head over to Lily's house.

Walking back and forth a crossed his room looking at the clock every few moments to pass the time thinking Lily might show up on her own. Minutes felt like hours and the waiting was starting to eat away at him until the clock finally reached 7:00. Quietly as possible he made his way down the stairs making sure not to disturb his parents walking T.V in the sitting room.

Matt was over at Lily's house in a matter of seconds it seemed like. Worry was a big thing nagging in the back of his mind standing at her back door. He was just about to knock when he heard voices coming from inside the kitchen. Pressing his ear up against the door he heard the sounds of high pitched voice that was Lily's mothers when trying to acting sweetly towards someone else; and a deep gruff one that sound like an older mans. Deciding it may not be best to knock he headed around to the side of the house to climb up to Lily's window.

When Matt got there he was not prepared from what he saw. Staring through the window he was frozen, looking at Lily a crossed the room he thought he would be sick thinking that someone could do this to their own child. Quickly getting over the shock he stumbling through the window running over to Lily's bloody and unconscious form, not caring how much noise he made moving to getting there.

"Lily," he said lightly shaking her.

She didn't move. Standing back he began to look at the wounds. Bile started to rise from the pit of his stomach as he ran over to her waste basket and throw up the contents of it within the basket.

After a few minute he caught his breathe and turned to look back over at his best mate. A new emotion started to set in and moving back over to her side began to mentally record the damage so he knew what he could fix and what he couldn't.

He knew some the bones in her right arm and chest had to be broken by how she laid on her back. Her left leg also laid at a impossible angle to move correctly. Trying again to wake her by gently shaking her to see if she would move a little. Wishing she would just open her bright green eyes so he would know everything would be fine, except she never did.

"No," he said getting up and running out her bedroom door and down the stairs.

Lily's mother was outside saying goodbye to the person he heard in the kitchen so no one was there to stop him as he jetted out the back door. Running as fast as he could to his house to find his owl, Grace. Thinking he needed to get a letter to the headmaster because he would know what to do. To help her, to save her.

"Mathew," his father yelled as he ran by to head upstairs two at a time, making a thumping noise each time his foot made contact with the stairs.

Instantly flying into his room when he reached to second floor, he noticed Grace was sitting on the window seal by the potions he had left out early. Quickly reaching for some parchment that was left out and pen he wrote a short letter to Dumbledore.

_**Professor  
**__** Come quick.  
**__**Matt Baker**_

Calling for the Grace to come over he tied the note to her leg.

"Take this to Dumbledore. Fly faster than to ever done before," he said swiftly before grabbing all the potions he had out and running back down the stairs.

Heading towards the back door his father moved to blocked his way. Sliding to the side of him to get by he found his father moved to block his way again. Trying to move around him again and again only to get blocked each time. Thinking this was taking to much time to move to face his father.

"Move," he said forcefully.

His father looked at he as if he have gone nuts to talk to him that way.

"What is wrong?" he asked his voice giving away how worried and angry he was at Matt.

"Lily... I have to get back now," he said in a quick breath pushing his father aside with one of his shoulders and sprinting for the door.

Having to run slower to get back to Lily's house was difficult and taking more time, but none of the potions he was carrying fell to the ground, which he was thankful for. When he reached Lily's backyard he kicked the gate to make it open leaving his hands free to hold tighter to the potion bottles. He then headed for the back door knowing her mother had to be back inside by now. Stopping to think for a second to get back in the house he decide force was the best way.

Slamming into the door with his shoulder like when he move his father moments before, he made his way over to the stairs passing Lily's mother on the way. He could tell already that she had a glass of light brown liquor in her hand. Passing by the hallway windows Matt saw in was starting to get darker. In a few hours night would be on them.

Making his way back up the stairs as swiftly as he could and into Lily's room. Flicking the light on as he enter, he saw Lily hadn't move from where he moved her before he left. Laying down the potion bottles on the floor next to her bed than looking up at her bruised face a tear fell down his cheek.

"Lily," he tried again shaking her.

Nothing. He raised higher up on his knees and slowly placed his head on her chest to find signs of her breathing. At first hearing nothing, he began to fear she was gone. Quickly moving his head over her mouth to feel anything coming for her breathing he felt a slow movement of air escape her lips than nothing.

Waiting and few second to see if she would take another breath. Nothing.

"No," he shouted out loudly.

Placing his mouth over hers he began to blow two breaths of air into her mouth he looked see her chest rise and fall. Giving her two more breaths he backed away to grab a potion of puke green. Opening her mouth he saw a small amount of red blood forming in the back of her throat and mouth. Looking down for his wand he saw it next to the potion bottles he had sat down.

Reaching down he grabbed his wand pausing a for a moment. He knew he was not allowed to do magic for two more days till his birthday, but this was a life and death situation the ministry could yell at him for that. Shaking away the thoughts he had to concentrate on the spell at hand, he had begun to cast a spell to clean out everything in her air passage. Subsequently dropping his wand to the ground when he finished it as he began to blow a few more breaths of air into her lungs.

Backing away again to began to look for the potion to help stop the bleeding. Reaching for a yellowish brown bottle he raised back up to open her mouth again. Slowly pouring the potion down her throat he moved his hands so one was free to rub her neck, helping move the potion down.

Stopping to wait a few moments to see if it all went down. He picked up his wand again to start healing the smaller cuts on her, wanting to turn her over to see the damage her mother had done to her back. Knowing Lily's mother's favorite place to hit her but stopped when he heard heavy movement come up the stairs.

She was coming up. Giving Lily two more breaths he saw she was taking breaths on her own but very shallow.

Looking up at the door he moved fast enough across the room to shut it and cast a locking charm on it before her mother could get in and cause more damage. He began to hear pounding noises on the door as he made his way back to Lily's side.

Once about ready to sit back down by her he heard two very loud pops behind himself. Spinning around to see what or who had just come into the room he saw it was the headmaster and a man with jet black hair that had his wand pointed at him.

"Professor, you're here," Matt said surprised he had got there so fasted.

The headmaster was about to say something when more pounding on the door began again. They could hear a women yelling and cursing on the over side telling them to let her in the room but none of them moved.

Just as they thought women was done the noise began again. Dumbledore looked back to the man nodding his head and than to Matt noticing the body figure that was hiding behind him. The dark haired man walked over and unlocked the door to face the blond red faced women.

"Get out of my house," she yelling in his face.

"Please miss, we came because of the under age magic being used from this house. The spells being casted were mostly for healing so we thought that someone might be hurt."

Lily's mother looked at the man with disgust.

"Get out of my house," she repeated firmly.

The man turned to look at Dumbledore and the boy when he saw the figure of the bed.

"Hell, Albus," he said then turned. "Stupefy"

Matt saw Lily's mother start to fall to the ground but the man caught her and laid her down. Than head back to where Matt was standing. Dumbledore headed over to Lily's body as Matt moved out of the way for the man to work on her.

Taking one lasted look at the women on the ground at turned to began telling them all he had done so far.

"I cleaned her throat out and gave her an internal bleeding potion to try and stop it but I think one of her ribs is punctured her lung. Her breathing is almost none so watch because every few minutes she will stop."

Dumbledore nodded as he began his own healing spells.

"I fixed one of her cracked ribs when she woke up this morning so that might be the one that had punctured the lung," he said as Dumbledore began to lift up the blood soaked shirt she had been wearing to reveal the wraps around her middle and upper chest.

Dropping the shirt back down he knew he could nothing to fix that and began a spell so that if she stopped breathing air would be pushed into her mouth. The dark haired man walked over and looked down at Lily sadly.

"Do you have a blood replenishing potion, boy?" he asked.

Matt turned and began to look through the potion bottles he brought, coming up with a dark purple one.

"Here," he said handing it over to the man as he stepped around the bed to the other side.

"Open her mouth," he said leaning over her as Dumbledore continued on heal different parts of her legs and arms.

Matt moved over to where he was before, gently pulling open her jaws more. The man uncorked the bottle and poured in down her throat as Matt rubbed her neck like he had done before. A few minutes passed and the three of them stepped back. Watching her body's reaction.

Lily looked a little better but not by much. Dumbledore had put her leg back to angle it was supposed to be in but most of the cuts on her that you could still see were gone. Her legs were still purple bruised and had redness where some cuts were.

"Albus we have to get her St. Mungo's," the man said picking up a book off the night stand. "Portus"

"I coming," Matt said looking up from Lily to the two men.

The two man looked at the boy then the deathly looking girl on the bed. Dumbledore nodding his head the man moved to sit the book on top of her as the three of them placed a hand on the book.

Matt placed his other hand around hers as he felt a pull at his navel and everything began to spin around himself. Opening his eyes to look at Lily then the others, they were all bumping back and forth between each other. Matt knew this couldn't be good for Lily but think the professor knew best at what to do or don't do.

The trip lasted about a minute before they just stopped. Matt and Lily fell to the ground and the two men stayed standing. Shaking to move to nauseating feeling he had Matt began to stand to look at the building in front of them. It was old and looked ready to fall down at a moments notice. Turning to look at the two men as he started to question their sanity, he saw Dumbledore had conjured a stretcher to lift Lily's unconscious form up off the ground. Looking towards the ground as he followed them towards the building.

Matt was walking behind Lily when he looked up and saw her whole back just red from blood loss. There were rips in the shirt he gave her to wear that morning with gashes taken out of her skin making her back look like road kill at few days old. The marks were worst than anything he had seen before on her being deep and some with skin just laying over top of cuts.

"Professor," Matt said as they were nearing the entrance.

Dumbledore turned just in time to see his student throw up anything he had left in his stomach. Lily's form stopped moving when Dumbledore walked to Matt's side to see what had made he get sick.

He saw his students back just mutated. Leaving the very top by her shoulder blades un touched except for the blood going through the shirt. Dumbledore thinking that unusual moved the top cut piece of the shirt. There written into her porcelain tan skin in jagged blood red letters spelled the word 'WHORE'.

"I told her not to go home today. I told her," Matt said repeating as he looked up at Lily's back again.

The dark haired man walked back to where they were to see what was holding them back, but stopped to gasp loudly as what he saw.

"Albus, who would do this?"

Dumbledore didn't answer he just moved to transfigure a rock off the ground into a black cloak to cover up her back. Than began to walk back towards the broken looking building. The dark haired man moved to help Matt walk steady behind the professor and Lily.

Walking into the building it looked to be one room because there were no doors or stairs leading you some where else. Nearby was an ugly dummy in the center of the room in a glass case that Dumbledore walked over to. Putting his face right up against the glass to looked at the dummy's eyes he said. "Albus Dumbledore... we're here for help."

For a split second, Matt thought how dumb it was for he to be talking to a dummy in the middle of crap building. Although remembering straight away not everything is how it seems in the magical world. Nevertheless it was still a shock when the dummy gave a small nod and moved its hand beckoned its jointed fingers forward.

Dumbledore reached back and grab a hold of Lily's arm and stepped right through the glass, vanishing. The man with them then grabbed a hold of Matt's arm and moved to step through where Dumbledore and Lily just disappeared through.

"C'mon," he said pushing him through together. It felt like going through a sheet of cold water only to arrive with a warm and dry feeling.

There was no sign of the ugly dummy or the space where it had stood moments before when they walked through. They had arrived in what looked like a crowded reception room where rows of people sat upon rickety wooden chairs talking. Some of them looking like normal people others looking like exhibits in a freak show. Sporting gruesome disfigurements as rhino horns or extra body parts in the wrong places.

The room was very noisy making the other room where they had been look like an insane person white room. Witches and wizards in lime-green robes were walking up and down the rows of people with clipboards asking questions then making notes as they went along. Matt noticed that the front of there robes had a wand and bone crossed embroidered into the chest.

"Are they the doctors?" Matt asked the man.

He looked down at Matt an answered.

"No they are the healers."

"I thought the healers wore white?"

"These are the common healers," he said smiling down at the boys question.

Dumbledore began to walk over to the desk marked 'INQUIRIES'. There was one person in front of them that was jumping from one foot to the another as the plump old women said angrily that if he would have followed the guide on the wall then he would have know to go to fourth floor instead of bugging her.

Dumbledore stepped up as the side stepping man moved away. The woman looked up and smiled at the old professor which she wasn't doing at minute ago at the other man that was clearly in pain as he hopped from on foot to the other.

"Headmaster, what can I do from you today?" she asked sweetly.

"Trauma," he started gruffly.

The witches smile faded as she stood open from her seat.

"Come this way quickly, " she said walking with urgency a crossed the waiting room to a arch way that appeared before them.

Just as Dumbledore was about to step through the witch said good luck and walked away. The man follow through with Matt lagging behind. Matt turned to see the wall close behind them as they enter another room must more quieter than the last. There were a few people in the waiting with tear stained faces or gloomy expressions of sadness. A healer in his late 30's walked over to them in a white uniform.

"This way," he said before turning to walk away.

They followed him passed a few doors till they came upon a room with barely any color in it with a bed in the middle. Dumbledore floated Lily over to the bed and gently laid her down. The healer turned to them and said to wait in the waiting room where he would find them when they were done.

Dumbledore and the dark haired man nodded and began to move Matt out of the room as two more healers in white moved into the room.

Thank You for reading Lost and Confused chapter two. You know what to do now. Don't let me stop you


	3. Chapter Three

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that J.K. Rowling had written in her Harry Potter Series, but would like to thank her for letting me use her characters to my own twisted pleasure.

I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the other two.

_"Italic- thoughts"_

Chapter Three

"What is taking so long?" Matt asked for the hundredth time that night.

As soon as the healer had moved them from Lily's room when they arrived, he had been walking the length of the waiting room back and forth all night. Asking any healer that came by what was happening with Lily's condition. It was almost morning and still no word. Several of the healers threaten to stun him if he would not quit stopping them from doing their job, by asking them the same questions.

The dark haired man thought it was amusing how the healers handled him in the end as they laced his tea with a powerful calming draught. Soon as Matt was calm, he fell asleep on one of the couches instead of walking a hole in the floor like he trying to doing.

"Albus what going to happen to the girl?" the man asked with concern.

"I don't know yet. First we have to find out what happen to Miss Evans," Dumbledore said calmly as he sipped some more honey tea into his mouth.

"I think the boy knows what happen to her by the way he reacted when he saw her back," said the man.

"Yes, I do think Mr. Baker did play a part in all this."

The dark haired man was taken back by how Dumbledore could stay so calm throughout this whole situation as he placed another lemon drop into his mouth. _Maybe he laces those muggle candies with calming draught the way he always tries to give them to people, _thought the dark haired man.

It was going on 9 hours now and still no word from a healer. Dumbledore left shortly after their talk, when Matt fell asleep leaving the dark haired man to watch the boy who had to be no older than his own son. Sadly, the man started thinking what was going to happen to this girl that would have been beaten to death or pretty much was beaten to death and gods no what else.

Sitting back down the man looked over at the boy who was starting to sit up and rub his eyes slowly. As Matt picked up his head to look around the waiting room for some reason why he was here again. After a few seconds, he shoots up off the couch he was half laying on, ending up on the hard waiting room floor.

"Lily," he whispered out with glazed over eyes as he stared a crossed the room at the counter where the healers were at.

"No word yet," the man said.

Hearing the man voice made Matt bolt straight up off the floor looking around.

"Whoa, easy there," the man said with a light chuckle.

"It wasn't a dream then, all those horrible things that happen to Lily," Matt said looking at the dark haired man for some kind of answers.

The man really did not know how handle the boy; with his own son it was all about pranks and quidditch but he really did not know much else to talk about with teenagers. Sighing, the man thought it was probably best to tell everything straight forward especially if he wanted to get to boy to open up about what had happened.

"No, your friend was hurt."

Matt opened his mouth to ask about Lily when the man cut him off.

"No, there hasn't been any word yet."

Matt looked down at his shoes tears threaten to spill their way out of his eyes.

"Do you want to talk about?"

Matt did not look up as shook his head 'no'.

"Well, if you're sure," he said leaning back up against the couch in the waiting room.

Matt nodded again just to be sure that his body was moving correctly since his mind was going crazy. However, the silence of the room helped as his thoughts tried to arrange themselves to ask the man the one question that would not go away.

"Do you think she will make it?"

The dark haired man turned to face Matt, thinking that was probably one of the last questions he would have thought to ask. Since, it was thanks to Matt that Lily did not die in the first place. If he would have not known what to do or was even a minute later then she would have most likely died. The man looked over at Matt and thought that he should be thankful that he was able to handle himself in the situation. Since most of his age group have been able to; weather they were muggle or wizard alike.

"No, I think she will pull through."

"Really," Matt said brightening up a bit. "My name is Mathew Baker by the way. I don't think Professor Dumbledore told you."

"Andrew Potter," the dark haired man said holding out his hand to shake.

Matt looked at the man carefully again realizing then why he looked so familiar, it was James Potter father the prankster that was always asking Lily out on a date.

"Is there something the matter," the man asked moving his hand after Matt shook it.

"No, just don't tell your son about where you have been Mr. Potter."

Mr. Potter looked at Matt confused.

"I never said I had a son," he said backing away from Matt.

"Oh, I didn't mean anything wrong by it, its just your James Potter father right? The infamous marauder's leader?"

Mr. Potter laughed at ease since he had heard about what his son and friends called themselves at Hogwarts.

"Yes, that's him alright do you know each other?"

"You could say that," Matt said as he moved to sit on the couch next to him.

"Really are you a 7th year Gryffindor too?"

"No, I'm a 7th year in Ravenclaw," Matt said proudly.

"Is your friend in Ravenclaw too?"

Matt looked away from Mr. Potter at the mention of Lily. Though Mr. Potter was mentally hit himself for bring her up again.

"No, she a Gryffindor," he said in a monotone voice.

Mr. Potter was just about to ask something else when one of the healer's who had showed them in walked over.

"How is she?" Matt said jolting straight up out of his seat to stand next to the healer.

"She is fine now, but we have to ask if there are any relatives present or coming?" the healer asked.

"That must be where Albus went," Mr. Potter said to the healer.

"So, none are here then."

Mr. Potter nodded his head as the healer began to turn away from them, but Matt quickly reached a crossed to grab onto the healer's shoulder.

"Please, I'm family; all the family she has left always."

"Is this true?" the healer asked Mr. Potter.

Mr. Potter turned to look down at Matt pleading face before looking back up at the healer.

There was a pause as Matt waited for this man to help to help him.

"Yes," he said firmly.

The healer looked back and forth between the two of them wondering if they were telling the truth or not. Though he knew, he could get into trouble if he spoke about his patients condition to non-family members. The look on the boy face in front of him did not lie. It was the look of an older brother protecting his baby sister.

"I need to know what name to put on her paper work then. Let's start with her full name?"

"Lily Amelia Evans," Matt quickly answered.

"Birthday?"

"August 4, 1960."

"Parents names?"

Matt turned away as he answered.

"Mark and Daisy Evans"

"Ok, now can you tell me what happened to Miss Evans, before she was brought in?"

Matt turned back to face the healer.

"I found her like that, sir."

"What do you mean found her like that?"

"I came home and went up stairs to find her lying in her bed with blood surrounding her," he said trying to making the healer believe his half-lie, because it really was not a lie it just was not the whole truth either.

Matt knew exactly who had done this to Lily and still he protected the woman for what she did. Anything was just so chaos with the story that he needed to talk to Lily before anything wrong was said first. He wanted to make sure that he only told want was safe and knew Lily wanted get mad at him for later. But most importantly, that their stories matched up right.

"Well, that's hard to believe, someone else must have been in the house. Another male perhaps?" the healer question.

"Why? What happened to her?" he asked praying that what he was thinking did not happened to her.

The healer still looked at Matt questionably before answering the question, for it could have been him to do the damage to the girl in the healer's eyes. Some families were just like that.

"Miss Evans had four broken ribs, a punctured lung, three broken bone in her wrist, head trauma, a dislocated shoulder and leg, cuts and bruises to kingdom come, a crossed her back was the majority of her cuts with which someone craved the word 'whore' in big letters up by the shoulder blades... plus she had been raped."

Matt stumbled backwards after hear this last part, Lily was going to want to died by the time she realizes what her mother had done to her fully. The healer looked over at the horrified boy backing way from them quickly.

"Are you ok?" Mr. Potter asked as Matt's face began to get whiter and whiter.

"Catch him, he's going to pass out," the healer said Matt began to shake his pale face violently back and forth, saying no over and over silently.

Matt's world went black in a matter of seconds after what he had been told about Lily condition.

"What happened?" Mr. Potter asked as he caught Matt falling to the floor. The healer flicked his wand to cast a magical stretcher them to him on.

"Emotional overload," the healer said as he motioned him to bring Matt forward.

"What?"

"Basically too much information for his brain and emotions to handle at one time."

Mr. Potter nodded his head in understanding at that and followed the healer in the room where Lily laid still as death. However, from his point of view she did not look much better since they had brought her in the hours earlier. Mr. Potter quickly laid Matt down on the couch in the room as he made his way to the door again with the healer towing closely behind.

"When do you think she will wake up?" Mr. Potter asked as he nodded his head over at Lily's lifeless body.

"It hard to tell, but I'm going to wake this boy up," he said motioning at Matt. "As soon as I get a calming draught and dreamless sleep potion in here from him."

Swiftly the healer moved past Mr. Potter in the doorway to locate the potions that were needed before returning.

Mr. Potter deciding in was still going to be a long day yet moved to get comfortable in one of the chairs in the room. Then just as he was about to shut his eyes the healer came back in the room with two potion bottles and a streaming cup of hot coffee.

"Here I thought you could use this," the healer said handing the cup of coffee over to Mr. Potter.

He looked down at the cup in his hands, thinking that maybe something was in it. Bring his noise down and smelling the contents in the cup his could smell dreamless sleep potion was placed in the coffee.

"I have to stay awake till Dumbledore comes here, just in case there is any problems that need to be dealt with," Mr. Potter said as he looked up at healer to see that he had awaken Matt and was forcing him to take the two potions before he became more alert.

"Well if you change your mind ask for Jeremy, that's your next healer one duty. I'm healer Zinc if someone were to ask who the healer on charge was when she was brought in. Do you have any questions before I leave?"

Mr. Potter shook his head at Zinc before focusing his attention back to the two asleep teens.

Dumbledore showed up around one that afternoon to let Mr. Potter go home and catch up on his sleep. While he sat down in the seat, Mr. Potter just got up from.

Dumbledore had left earlier to make sure he caught Mrs. Evans before she had time to leave the house. He knew that the woman had played a big part in the beating of her daughter or she would not have asked them to leave his home with Lily in the condition that she was in while they were there.

Matt woke up a few hours later after Dumbledore had arrived.

"Has she woken up?" Matt asked moving from the couch to Lily's side.

"No, Mr. Baker she has not yet but I wouldn't be surprised if it was any time now."

Matt looked over at the old headmaster and nodded this head. Taking Lily's hand into his, he began to talk to Lily as if she was awake and well. Telling her about the first time they meet and some of there adventures together from over the years together as friends. Thinking maybe if she followed the sound of his voice then she would come out of the coma looking state she was in.

Dumbledore smiled at the two teens as he got up from his seat to give Matt some privacy talking to Lily.

Matt was in the middle of the story, telling of the time when Lily telling off James Potter 5ht year after they just finished their Defense Against Dark Arts O.W.L.S when her green eyes fluttered open. Matt looked down in shock at the eyes that once were bright green now looked like dull green of depression.

"Lily, you're awake finally," Matt said letting go of her hand to run over to the door.

The healer on duty Jeremy spotted Matt walking out of the room and quickly walked over to see what the problem was.

"She's awake."

Jeremy looked in the room to see the red haired in the bed with her eyes open. Moving pass Matt the healer walked into the room to see if anything was needed, but what he ended up seeing was her eyes fill with freight looking at the two of them.

Lily trying to move to get away from the man, thinking that he might hurt her. However, stopped suddenly when she felt pain like nothing other shoot throughout her body.

"Easy, Miss Evans, easy," Jeremy said moving closer to her.

Lily blinked trying to adjust her sight to see who the man was while trying to locate where she was.

"No," she whispered out as he moved a little closer.

Making Jeremy moved closer just to hear what she was trying say. That made it worst, for she only started to yell 'no' louder over and over again. Matt rushed forward to calm Lily down.

"Lily, Lily," Matt said reaching for her hands only to find she quickly moved them away.

"Its ok Miss Evans, no one here is going to hurt you," Jeremy said reaching for a calming potion before she damaged herself more. "Grab her hands," Jeremy said to Matt seeing, as Lily was not listening to a one thing they said.

Matt moved forward to grab each of her hands and hold them down as Jeremy pushed her head up and forced the potion down her throat. Lily began to try to cough and spit up the potion when they both let go. Within a few seconds, though the potion kicked in and they were able to get her settled back down in the bed.

"Lily what's wrong?" Matt asked worried as she still tried to move away from him again.

"Go away, please just go," Lily whispered out.

Matt was horrified at this. She wanted him to leave her there alone there. Never had Lily asked Matt to leave her alone in pain. She always needed him there for comfort and help deal with the problems she had.

"Lily," he said trying again to reach for her hand.

Lily did move it away as fast as she did the first time but still moved it out of his reach. Jeremy had left the room while they were talking only to come back with a dreamless sleep potion and pain reducer potion. Sitting them on the bedside table since she would not let any one to closer to her without repeating no over and over again.

"Miss Evans please take the potion," Jeremy said standing at the end of her bed.

Lily looked over at the potion then back to the two of them. She was just about to reach for it when another walked into the room.

"No, leave," she said again making the person who enter the room turn and leave.

"Miss Evans we will leave as soon as you take that potion I promise," Jeremy said as he moved to pull Matt away from her.

Lily looked back and forth between the three blurry figures, not knowing what else to do she grabbed the potion and placed it by her lips.

Thinking one of the voice's she heard earlier sounded so calming and familiar; she knew she could trust that voice and decide it was probably best to take the potions to make them leave until she was able to make out the whole confusing situation.

"You'll all leave?" she asked with hesitation.

"Yes," said the figure closest to her.

Turning Lily felt that was not the right voice so that left the person by the end of her bed since the other person had left the room as soon as they came in.

"Lily, tell me what's wrong?"

She was right; the person at the end of the bed was the person she remembers. The voice was so familiar but couldn't be placed right. She saw the blurry figure move forward and touch her arm gentle.

"Matt?" she question.

The figure did not move. Knowing that was his touch Lily finally was able focus some of her thoughts of him.

"You broke your promise," Lily said as she downed the potions in her hands and slumping back down in the bed.

When Jeremy saw both potions was gone he walked over to pick up the empty bottles left in her hands. When turn to move Matt back out of the room like he had promised to the girl.

Author's Note

I would like to thank those of you that have reviewed my other to chapters. I like to hear what others think of my work. So again thanks.

Veela Princess


	4. Chapter Four

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that J.K. Rowling had written in her Harry Potter Series, but would like to thank her for letting me use her characters to my own twisted pleasure.

Also I would like to thank to reviewers that I have gotten feedback from so far. They made my day I hope you enjoy this next chapter as much as you have the other three.

_-thinking-_

Chapter Four

"What wrong with her?" Matt asked as soon as he was pushing out into the hall.

Jeremy didn't know how to tell the boy in front of him that his family member was reliving the attack and now thought everyone was out to get her to hurt her in some way or another. Thinking best just to wait till her psychological healer came to talk with the girl and her brother.

"Well..." he asked the now silent healer. "Lily has never in her life been afraid of me and now being here for a few hours she scared witless." Matt finished angrily.

Jeremy stood his ground thinking the pro's and con's in his head if he should tell or not, deciding in the end just to tell that way the healer could get further in his progress since he would of had the time thinking it over.

"She reliving to nights abuse. Being rape by someone sometimes leaves the victim feeling emotionally stress and fearful of any body coming near them."

"But she will come out of this state?" Matt asked worried.

"Yes, with time and understanding," Jeremy said. "There will be another healer here tomorrow to work out what happen that night with her as well as you if you want help. But until then time is the only thing going to help her."

With that said Jeremy turned to leave Matt with his thoughts to sort out. Knowing not only did Lily need to figure things out so did Matt.

Matt moved back over to the closed door to Lily's room, looking through the door window to see Lily's still form laying on another bed again. Goosebumps trailed down his spine as he stood there watching her chest fall up and down. Of all the years Matt had known Lily she was never a still sleeper, usually moving her position every hour. So seeing her now laying still, was scary in way he never really thought of.

Not wanting to watch her any longer be put his back up against the door and slowly slide down till he was sitting on the floor with his back still against the door.

_What promise did I break? _Matt thought to himself._ It must have been really important if it was one of the only things she remember. So what was it?_

Slowly going over of every promise he had every made with Lily he couldn't think of the one she was thinking of. Matt couldn't believe all what happened to Lily, but why her. If only he followed his instinct earlier when she didn't show up on time. If only he had gotten there sooner then maybe he would have been able to save her from the pain she was now going through or at least some of it. If only...

Dumbledore now stood in front of Matt who was still on the floor with his hand in his hands now.

"Mr. Baker come lets go some where to talk about a few things," Dumbledore said looking down at his student with sadness.

Matt looked up at his headmaster confused. He didn't know what to do. He was supposed to be in the house that showed its cleverness knowing everything came for a reason, but he felt like he knew nothing now.

Dumbledore stood in front of Matt waiting for the boy to raise off the floor, which he did after a few minutes and follow him to a place to talk.

After a few minutes of the silent walking Matt began to notice Dumbledore turn to head down a hall that Matt had not seen before. The hall was lined with pictures of old wizards and witches in various uniforms asleep in their frames.

"Where are we?"

"We are still in St. Mungo's, Mr. Baker if that's what your worried about. This is a shortcut that leads to the food hall. I could use a cup of tea and you might want to have something to eat as well."

Matt didn't feel hungry though he knew he hadn't eaten since lunch with Lily almost day and half ago. Food just wasn't high on his list priorities right now but he wasn't about to tell Dumbledore that. Instead he just shook his head in agreement and continued to follow the headmaster when they start walking again.

When they reached the end of the hall there were two double doors that lead in a room that looked like his muggle primary school cafeteria. Inside a few people sat here and later with some healers in green, white, and blue uniforms; talking or reading, while others just sat quietly staring into space.

Matt just wanted some where to sit and think his thoughts straight; but instead just continued to follow Dumbledore like a mindless idiot walking over to the counter where a small creature sat on a wooden stool.

"Tea, please."

"Yes, sir," said the creature jumping down from the stool as another came and took its place.

Dumbledore looked down at Matt to order something. Though he was stuck looking at the creatures move back and forth behind the counters as they worked preparing food and drinks.

"Their house elves," Dumbledore said as he look back to elf who brought him tea. "Thank You."

Matt looked up to Dumbledore then back at the house elf, trying to think of anything he wanted yet nothing came to mind. So thought some caffeine would at least keep him up when he did get rid of Dumbledore later.

"Coffee with some milk and sugar," Matt said to the same house elf as he watched it jump back down from his stool once again.

Within minutes Matt and Dumbledore were sitting at one of the tables in silence.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dumbledore finally asked taking a sip of his tea.

Matt looked around the room at all the people in the area then back to Dumbledore and shook his head.

"You know, Mr. Baker you can only get better if talk about it. Miss Evans is going to find that out soon enough. So if you really want to help her get your feelings out now. So when she comes to talk to you you'll be ready to listen whole hearted to her words, her story."

Matt shot a glare at Dumbledore. _What did he think I would do ignore her and look at the wall when she's ready to talk. Why does he even think I'm here for my own amusement. I'm the only one who is ever there Lily before, I'm still going to be here long after. I may have went to him before for help but I don't want to now._

"Your angry I can see?"

Angry was an understatement to Matt he was enraged.

"Well, yes I'm angry you just said that I would turn away from my best friend in her most time of need. I've the only one who was there for Lily. Every time she came back from her house and I'm the one who patched her back up and listen to her fears and cries. I'm the one who promised to keep her safe when she couldn't..."

It clicked the promise he had forgotten, he had made it last summer when she came to his house with bruises and cuts all over her body once more.

Dumbledore watched as the expressions changed on his student's face. He didn't really know what had cause this change but he now knew he was now looking at a horrified boy in front of him.

"Do you want to talk now?"

Matt looked down at his drink as a tear slide down his check into the coffee.

_Why that promise to break?_ he thought.

"I just want to be back with Lily. Can we please just go back up stairs to her room."

Dumbledore looked at Matt and nodded his head knowing that Matt wasn't going to open up to him today. It was a silent walk back through the halls to Lily's room. When they arrived Dumbledore let Matt in and said he would return some time later to talk with the two of them before leaving.

Author Notes

I'm sorry this took so much time but its here now so enjoy and I know this is my shortest chapter yet. But at least its here.

Caboodle-Thanks you've been with me every chapter so far reviewing and saying how great the story is. I just wanted to say that is great you like my story and I hope you found out what the promise was that he forgot, like men do.

Cherryblossom08- Thanks for your review. It was the first one like it to this story so far and I needed it. Knowing what is wrong with the story just helps me know where I have to at. So thank you. As for if I have a Beta the answer is yes but she has yet to look at this story.

Greengrl- I glad you like the story. Thanks for the reviews.

I would also like to think the rest of my reviewers for there comments and enjoyments about my story. Thanks


	5. Chapter Five

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that J.K. Rowling had written in her Harry Potter Series, but would like to thank her for letting me use her characters to my own twisted pleasure.

Also I would like to thank to reviewers that I have gotten feedback from so far. They made my day I hope you enjoy this next chapter as much as you have the other four.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Five

Matt pulled one of the chairs by the door up to Lily's bed to watch her breathing. It was a comfort really, knowing at least she was alive by the shallow rise and fall of her chest. He always thought of her as his red haired angel and could never bring himself to be mad at her, even when he so badly wanted to be sometimes.

Through everything, knowing she was in the same room as he was calmed him. Like an unseen connection between the two of them. Then the guilt began it set in. Thinking 'How could I have been so stupid as to wait when she was in that house with the twisted woman?'

All the pain she has inflicted on Lily, why would she do this to her? Why would she beat her to the point of death, her own child. Flesh and blood. What man in his right mind would rape a girl bloody and beaten up? Because if Lily was awake, he knew she would have fought whole heartedly and used her magic no matter the consequence.

Lily was a fighter and she will fight this, but could he? Could he forgive himself for what he did? That promise he made meant a lot to Lily by the way she remember it. And he had thrown it away as if it were nothing. What kind of friend was he to do that?

How could he forget it? No matter how many promises he has made the ones with Lily were gold to be treasured and never taken for granted. Yet that is what he did, he made a mistake that almost cost him his best friends life. He subconsciously put trust in the woman who gave birth to a wonderfully kind person and forgot everything.

_Why? _

_Why?_

It raced through his mind over and over. _Why did he do it?_

So many thoughts traveled through his head, he no longer knew he wasn't wake but asleep holding Lily's hand.

The room felt strange when Lily awoke again she felt something wrapped around her hand. Looking over to the side of her she saw a light brown haired boy asleep. His hand grasping hers tightly. Knowing she couldn't move that arm away without waking Matt, she stayed still trying to make sense of all that had last happened .

She remembered getting into a fight with her mother again and then being pushed down the basement stairs. After that...nothing.

Closing her eyes she began to replay the day in her head and make herself try to remember more. She had gotten up that night and went to Matt's again. When she woke for the day Matt was gone and she began to think of how her life got to the point it has. The Matt was back and she took a quick shower so she could get rid of the pain her mother caused her.

The day went fine as always, they left to go window shopping and catch a movie with lunch. Then she remembered she needed to get home to make dinner for her mother but promised to come back to spend the night Matt. She didn't want to deal with her mother for a few days. Though when her mother got home she was sickly pleased about something and a fight began.

That's when she remember being kicked down the stairs not pushed. Then nothing.

Subsequent flashes of memories assaulted her.

_She was in pain in her room._

_A blond haired man came in._

_Pain! So much pain and a man's laughing voice with her mothers._

Tears slid down Lily's cheeks. As she remember what her mother said as she kicked her down the stairs. _'I don't need you awake for what I have planned.' _Her mother brought a man to take her innocence away.

She was dirty now, and her mother did this to her. Why? What had she done to get this treatment...this **punishment **from her own mother.

A loud choke came from Lily's voice as more tears streamed down from her blood shot eyes. Lily quickly pulled her hand away from Matt. How could he let her mother do this to her. He was supposed to protect her and yet he failed. Was he helping her mother with this all along as a revenge against her? Was she a bad friend to him to deserve this?

What would people say about her now? Now that she was a whore, a little slut, someone's toy to be used then thrown away. Yes, that what her mother did, used her as a toy then thrown her away like the dirty rag she now was.

Why live if this is what life has in store for her? Why think no one cares enough for her any way?

Lily thoughts became more and more harsh to herself untill she no longer felt human enough to live. She began to shut out the world when she felt the bed move and saw Matt was awake looking a her.

There was anger in his eyes as well as guilt. _Did he feel guilty about what he did to her? Because he should._ Lily thought as Matt stood to move closer to her.

"No", Lily screamed. "Get away, you betrayed me."

Sadness was in his eyes and written upon his face.

"Lily please," he begged moving forward.

Lily filched and went to move away but felt pain shot up her spine and stopped. She looked over at him, her eyes pleading with his though for different reasons. Hers to stay away, his for forgiveness.

He moved again toward her and this time Lily ignored the pain as she rolled over the bed and hit the floor hard. Pain shot though Lily's body as she looked around for a place to hind. Noticing the dark corner in her room she reached an arm forward to crawl when she felt a tug on her leg.

Looking up she could see Matt holding onto her cast making her unable to move anywhere. The feeling of helplessness began to over come Lily as she tried move more and more, ignoring the pain. While Matt held tight and moved to pick her up.

Lily tried to push him away, using all her strength she had left to push him away, though nothing helped. So much energy was being wasted Lily ended up a mess on the floor as Matt wrapped his arms around her.

"Breathe...its ok...just breathe...I'm not going to hurt you."

His voice began to wash over her as she remember all the time he was there for her. Though her pain and problems.

"Please...let me help you Lily." he said as rubbing her circles on her back to help calm her like he had always done.

Lily slowly began to relax in his arms when he looked down and saw tears silently pouring down her cheeks. Sympathy shot through him. What he is going through must be nothing compared to her. He pulled her closed to him and bent his head down to her ear.

"Cry, wash away your problems to me. I'll still be here to love you in the end, so cry."

Lily didn't know why his words helped so much right then, but she closed the gap between them instead of pushing him away as she cried untill there were no tears left in her body to cry.

When Lily was silent again, Matt looked down and saw that she had fallen asleep. Not wanting to wake her up he picked her up in one movement as he stood up. Looking down to make sure she was still asleep as he move to get on top of the bed laying her down next to him, since her hands were gripped around his shirt.

Carefully to move her in a comfortable spot so she wasn't too stiff when she awoke again. He moved his feet so that their was a pillow between her legs holding up her casted leg. Then moved some of the blanket to set under her casted arm.

His movement was limited do to not waking her up and the fact that in her sleep she wouldn't go of him. Though he did seem to care just moved things the best he could then settled down next to her falling asleep.

Next time they were to awake things got out of control as Lily was frightened of the new people in her room. Dumbledore was back with Mr. Potter as well as the healer, Zinc. Jeremy must have left when they were asleep.

Lily screamed when she saw them and almost fell off the bed if it hadn't been for Matt grabbing her before she went over the edge.

"Lily, listen to me." Matt said trying to get her to focus on him and not the others in the room, but was failing badly at it since she kept darting her head back and forth between the three of them before looking at Matt. Finally Zinc had enough and handed Matt a bottle of sleeping draught.

Matt moved his hand to grab Lily's chin to focus her eyes on him as he pushed a bottle into her good hand.

"Drink this."

She tried to move to look at Dumbledore and the others but Matt had her chin in a firm grip so she wouldn't question the potion but drink it. Hesitant, she looked at Matt, then brought the potion up to her lips and downed the contents of the bottle.

When Matt saw that she was out, he slid off the bed since she had let go of him in the commotion and walked over to the door for the others to follow. He knew with that potion she would be out for a few hours.

Once outside the room they headed for the waiting room to talk.

"I'm getting through." Matt said as he took a seat on the couch he had been the day before. "Though she is still afraid of even me." He finished sadly.

"Mr. Baker, we have Miss Evans' mother in custody. Is there any reason why we should not let her go?" Mr. Potter asked.

Matt wasn't sure how he should answer. Lily's mother deserved anything and everything headed towards her but he wasn't sure if Lily wanted them to know about her. Though she could get off scot-free and Matt wanted her to pay for her crimes.

"Yes, keep her. She did all this to Lily."

Mr. Potter wasn't completely shocked. He had seen many parents from the muggle world treat Wizarding children differently, even in families. Though it was a sad sight because their the same child they were when they were born.

"I'll tell them to book a hearing in one month."

"What is going to happened to her until then?" Matt asked worried that she would skip town and not serve the punishment she deserves.

"She will be kept in a cell at the ministry, if Lily tells the ministry what happened. If not, we would have to release her until the court date."

"When will she have to tell her side of the story?"

"Two days tops if I ask to have her held longer," Mr. Potter said standing up. "I have to go but I'm sure Albus will tell you everything that is going to be happening."

Matt watched Mr. Potter walk over to the desk with the healer behind him and get a hand full of papers before disapparating out. Matt turned back Dumbledore. He still had many questions.

"What is going to happen to Lily, now that she can't go back home? Is she allowed to stay at my house?"

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Baker. She would be going to other family members but we have already asked them and they turned her down. So Mr. Potter has asked to take her in for the rest of the summer holidays."

Matt was horrified Lily staying at the Potter's. She would be with unfamiliar people and James would be there. How was that going to help her recover from this event?

"But professor! You know that Lily hates James, and you're still sending her? How is that going to help her at all?"

"Mr. Potter Jr. will not know that she is even there. Until she has recovered enough to be revealed. The Potter's have taken the time to block off a wing of their house for her and you, Mr. Baker, if you choose to stay with her. Mrs. Potter is actually Miss Evans' emotional healer. So Lily won't have to travel back and forth between St. Mungo's and the house for treatment."

Matt's head was spinning. Dumbledore wanted him to stay at the Potter's with Lily for the rest of the summer. At the Potter's! Once Lily's finds out this news all hell was going to break loose and he really didn't think he should be the one to tell her. _That ones all Dumbledore's. _

"When does she leave here?" He thought.

"Two days, the same amount of time you and the healers have to get her ready to be comfortable enough to tell her story."

Matt nodded his head. He knew this would be the only time he would have to be away from Lily side and this would be the only time to get his and Lily's stuff together to leave.

"If Lily and I are going to the Potter's for the summer, this would be the only time I could gather all are stuff and take it. Is that alright with you and the Potters?"

Dumbledore nodded his head in agreement.

"The sleeping potion should last for a few more hours, give or take. Let us go now."

Dumbledore pulled out a small golden watch and whispered "Portus."

"Just touch it and we shall be off."

Matt stood and walked over where Dumbledore was now standing, slowly he reached out his hands knowing that this was going to be just like when they got here by port key earlier.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note

Please review


	6. Chapter Six

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that J.K. Rowling had written in her Harry Potter Series, but would like to thank her for letting me use her characters to my own twisted pleasure.

Also I would like to thank to reviewers that I have gotten feedback from so far. They made my day I hope you enjoy this next chapter as much as you have the other five.

* * *

Chapter Six 

Matt landed on the hard floor with an ungraceful thud. Looking around he saw that they were in Lily's room. Quickly standing up he looked over at the unmade bed with brown and red stains from where Lily had lain two days ago.

_Two days_, Matt thought for a second, _It had been two horrible days of waiting; problems; and tears._

Shaking away the thoughts to get back to the task at hand Matt walked over to Lily's closet and pulled out a spare bag. He then began to take odds and ends from around the room and filling the bag.

Dumbledore noticed that he put very little clothing into the bag as he walked around the room picking up books and parchment. Taking another look around he noticed there was nothing to this room: white walls with one window, a bed, and dresser.

"Ready?" Matt asked holding onto the little bag as Dumbledore looked at him.

"Is that all she will need?"

"No, but the rest of her stuff is in my room. We'd better head over there. My parents are probably worried sick." Matt said walking out of the room and down the stairs.

When they reached the living and kitchen area Matt saw it was destroyed. Things were broken up and busted all over the floor. The pictures that were on the wall of Lily's older sister Petunia and their father were torn down. Glass covered a trail from the kitchen to the basement.

"Well, that wasn't here before." Matt said as he continued on. They headed out the back door and across the yard. Matt turned his head to see if Dumbledore was still following him as they walked to his house.

Once Matt had entered his house he noticed it was quiet, very quiet.

"They must have left." He said to Dumbledore as he began to look around for a note or something.

Moving to the counter he saw a cake placed on top. Moving to take a closer look he saw it said 'Happy Birthday Mathew'. Thinking to what today was of a minute, it came to him today was his birthday. That's what he was trying to remember when he got to Lily's room, it was his 17th birthday. He was legally an adult in the wizarding world!

Lily was supposed to be here with him, they had a whole plan now that he was seventeen. Lily was going to stay at his house till they got a flat together, that way she wouldn't be kicked out of his house with no one if she left her mother's house.

Matt turned away from the cake to head up stairs. He was running low on time and needed to be back at her side before she woke up.

"Mr. Baker." Dumbledore said as Matt turned to head up the stairs.

"Yes."

"I said we will have returned in half an hour, I need to warn Mrs. Potter that you will be coming with some of your things."

Matt nodded his head and began back up the stairs the stairs again when he heard Dumbledore disapperate with a pop.

Matt took a deep breath before heading into the room he shared with Lily. So much of her stuff was in the room it felt more like her room then his when she was there. In spite of the fact that he couldn't care less, since he was an only child he loved sharing all his things with her.

Remembering back when they were in fourth year and he began to have a crush on Lily, he took her things so it felt like she was always with him. It had begun the whole moving of her stuff over to his house idea. So little by little each year she would move a little more over. Till this summer when she didn't even take anything to her mother's house when they got back from Hogwarts, instead bring it up stairs to their room.

At first his parents thought it was a bad idea for a young lady to be staying in the same room as a boy but got comfortable with it when they saw how they acted together. Thankful that his parents never knew about his crush on Lily that lasted through a few months, and that Lily did notice it either. Though, he was happy to say that Lily was the one who gave him his first kiss. That's when he realized it was like kissing a sister and not a potential girlfriend.

He was almost finished packing when he heard two pops in the hall outside his door. Moving across the room he opened the door to see Professor Dumbledore and a dark haired woman.

"I'm almost done, how much time do we have before she wakes up?" Me asked while moving around the room to finish packing Lily's things, already having done his first.

"About an hour Mr. Baker, but I would like you to meet Mrs. Potter." Dumbledore said as he saw a woman moving around him to stand in front of Matt.

"Please, it's Allison." She said, holding out a hand.

Matt shook it before turning back to pack.

"So why are most of Lily's things over here instead of at her house."

"She doesn't have a house, her mother has one and reminded her all the time. Besides, Lily spent most of her time over here the past three-and-a-half years."

"Really." She said interested.

Matt turned to give a her a questioning look. _No body was that interested in boring things about his and Lily's life,_ he thought to himself as he remembered that she was Lily's emotional healer and was probably trying to get things out of him about their relationship.

"Look, me and Lils' are like this" he said holding up crossed fingers, "we don't spend a more than a day away from each other and we talk about everything, but were best mates--- nothing more. I'm sure that Sirius stays at your house a lot because he best mates with James. this is just like that."

"So you know my son. I really don't know much about either of you, so I left the two guest bedrooms quite plain for each of you to decorate as you wish."

"Oh, thank you for letting us stay at your home this summer, but me and Lily will share a room. We always have. Even when at Hogwarts she would sometimes end up in my bed asleep next to me. I think it keeps away the nightmares when someone is asleep next to her."

Mrs. Potter was quiet for a moment.

"I understand, I will put extra spells on the one room then and make it a little bigger."

"I'm done, so if you're ready then we can go. I know Lily must be ready to wake soon." Matt said wanting to change the subject.

"Oh," she said moving for the bags and two trunks, "I will be taking those while Albus takes you back to St. Mungo's. I'll be by later to talk with Lily about everything that will be happening."

Matt watched as she shrunk everything and disapparated with a pop.

"I need to write my parents a note before we leave, so they won't worry about me being gone." Matt said as he grabbed a notebook and pen to begin a quick letter saying that he was going to someone else's house for the rest of the summer with Lily and would be in touch within a few days. He then thanked his mother for the cake he saw and said he would be back later for a piece when he came to talk.

Moving to place the note on his bed, he reached his hand out of the watch Dumbledore was holding out for him again. Closing his eyes tightly he grabbed on to the watch as he felt the pull at his naval begin to jerk him back to Lily's side.

Matt looked up at the falling building of St. Mungo's from where he was on the ground outside.

"Am I ever going to land on my feet like you or Mr. Potter?" Matt asked, annoyed as he began to raise up.

"With time." Dumbledore replied as he began to walk forward.

Matt was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't even realize he was back in front of Lily's door within minutes. Dumbledore had left him in the hallway saying he would be by later with Mrs. Potter. Matt nodded his head as he continued to stare at the door. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and pushed open the door.

Opening his eyes he let out the breath he was holding, Lily was still asleep. Moving to the chair he had left earlier, he sat down taking Lily's hand in his. The softness of her skin against his quidditch roughened hands showed just how fragile she really was. Through her temper, isolation, and determination she was as carefree and gentle as possible, yet her mother was slowly destroying her self-made spirit day by day, year by year.

No matter how many times he asked her to stay away from her mother, she still went back showing her loyalty with which her mother always took greedily to replace with violence and distrust. A tear slid down his cheek while he was thinking, _'How was she going to get through this? Why her? What was fate trying to play?'_

Quickly wiping the tear from his cheek, he saw Lily was starting to wake up.

She just felt so tired and drained, she wanted nothing more but to lay there and die. Lily heard someone beside her and quickly opened her eyes to see Matt next to her. _'Why is he here? Can't he see that I'm damaged goods? Used and abused, yet he won't go away. Maybe he thinks I deserved this and wants to watch me suffer more.'_ she thought to herself as she turned away from him.

_'I did deserve this. I went back to my mother every time, all the names I was called, all the punishment I went through. I still went back. Like an addiction in my blood, knowing I need to be punished for living but always wishing to die.' _

Lily's thoughts went back and forth for all the reasons this happened to her, and still in the end, she thought this was her fault.

Matt tried to get her attention several times but Lily didn't want to talk. She didn't even want to think any more, it just hurt too much.

Matt got the hint and sat back in his chair watching Lily stare up at the ceiling. After too long, Matt couldn't take it any longer. The silence was annoying and a punishment in itself. Lily was punishing herself even after all she's been through.

"Lily we need to talk." Matt said standing and walking to the end the bed to look down at her still form.

She didn't move or answer.

_'At least she's not screaming...that's an improvement_' Matt thought.

"Lily, please, I've been through everything with you. Why close me off now? I'm still here, I'm not leaving you; now or ever."

Lily don't want to talk, she didn't want to move. The pain came back awhile ago and she didn't want to say anything, thinking that at least she knows she's alive by the pain she can feel.

"Lily, this is not you, don't let her win. Where is that Gryffindor bravery you always brag about."

_Why does he want to talk so much,_ she thought. Slowly moving her so she could look at him, she saw that he was moving back over to her side.

"Lily, this isn't you." he repeated.

"Its me now, why don't you just leave me alone to my own pain. I don't need you." she said harshly before turning away.

_Oh, did she want to give up that easily_, he thought. _Well she got another thing coming._

Matt calmness was slowly starting to slip away as he walked to the other side of the bed where she turned her head away from him.

"She that what you want? Your mother to win over you? The last four years of sacrifice to go unnoticed and her to go free? Because that's what's going to happen if you stay like this. She'll win over you completely because you won't fight back. She'll get what she wanted all along...you to waste away like you never existed." Matt was yelling by this point. Yelling at her so it would sink through the self-doubt and pity that she had began to build up over the last couple of days.

"Well, why not? Letting her win is just like any path in life, but I **choose** this one. I'm sorry it's not good enough for the likes of you. I'm sorry I wasn't brave enough to stand up to her. I'm sorry that this isn't want you wanted." Lily said sitting up. "Is that what you want to hear? How I couldn't stand up her as she hit me, threw me around like a rag doll, how I took all the threats and names? How I was so scared and in so much pain that I couldn't fight off the man that my mother brought into my room? How..."

Lily couldn't continue on, her tears over powered her as she was yelling at Matt about what happened that night. Matt didn't know what to say. As soon as he saw her stop, he reached over and wrapped his arms around her as she cried again.

Lily, not caring how she looked or what she sounded like, wrapped her arms tightly around Matt and she cried away her frustration and pain for the second time that day.

Out side the door, Mrs. Potter watched the outburst between the two of them through the door window shaking her head in sad agreement. '_Its better this way'_, she thought before she turned away from the room to find her husband and Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Author's Note

Please review, they mean so much. Thank you.


	7. Chapter Seven

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that J.K. Rowling had written in her Harry Potter Series, but would like to thank her for letting me use her characters to my own twisted pleasure.

Also I would like to thank to reviewers that I have gotten feedback from so far. They made my day I hope you enjoy this next chapter as much as you have the other six.

* * *

Chapter Seven 

When Lily felt she could cry no longer she began to pull away from Matt's embrace and slide back down in the bed.

"Do you feel better now?" he asked.

Lily shook her head so she didn't have to speak or look up at him.

_'What is he going to think of me now',_ she thought.

Lily didn't want to be here any longer, she was tired of this. She wanted to be left alone but knew that wasn't going to happen with Matt around. Though she didn't know if she could trust him fully just yet, then again he was all she had.

"Are you hungry?"

Lily shook her head again. Hunger was not something on her mind at the moment.

"Well if your fine I think you should go back to sleep while I find the healer and see when you can get out of here." he said getting up, knowing he was lying but just needed to leave the room for a minute or so. He just wanted a moment alone to gather his thoughts.

But just as he was fully off the bed Lily shot straight up.

"No," she said reaching out for him," please just stay."

Matt looked down and saw that she was moving over in her bed to make room for him. Moving to help her, he laid down next to her. Looking up at the ceiling he felt her place her head on his shoulder, glancing over he saw her dull green eyes close.

_'One day I will see those bright carefree eyes again_', he promised himself as he shut his eyes to sleep as well.

When Lily awoke again she sensed another person in the room. Wanting to turn over and wake Matt she found she couldn't. Fear had over taken her senses making her body refuse to move.

Mrs. Potter could see Lily began to stir than stop, knowing that the girl could probably sense that someone was in the room with her and Matt. Putting down her book on the chair she moved over to the bed where she saw Matt still fast asleep and then Lily with her eyes close.

"You can open you eyes, I'm not here to hurt you."

Lily didn't move when she heard the woman's voice.

"I know your probably tired of being afraid when you never really were before or people saying they won't hurt you when your mind tells you differently."

_'What did this woman know?'_ she thought angrily before opening her eyes to face a dark haired woman in her late thirty's.

"Ah, so you are awake." she Mrs. Potter looking down at Lily warmly.

Lily automatically moved against Matt's side as Mrs. Potter looked down at her. She didn't know what to do. Should she wake up Matt or wait and see if the woman tries to do anything? Mrs. Potter sensed that something was wrong and walked away from Lily's side over to Matt's.

Mrs. Potter reached down and shook Matt's arm until he jumped up in worry and confusion. Quickly looking over he saw that Lily was looking past him to a black haired woman standing at his side.

"Mrs. Potter what are you doing here?"

"To see Mrs. Evans of course. Though she seemed quite frightened when she woke so I thought it best to wake you as well." She said pulling up a chair at the end of the bed and sitting down.

Lily looked back and forth between the woman and Matt. He seem to know her on friendly terms but she never remembered seeing her before. Although she looked very familiar. Matt moved from the bed in order to move it so that Lily could lay back and still be sitting up enough to talk.

"Hello, Lily I'm Amelia Potter. I'm here to talk to about what happened that night."

Lily didn't want to talk, she didn't even want to think about it right now. All she wanted to do was sit in peace and read a book but it looked like that wasn't going to happen for a while.

"I don't want to talk about it." she said looking at Amelia then Matt.

"I understand. I didn't want to talk about it when it happened to me, so naturally I didn't think you would want to talk about it either but it was worth a shot. What would you like to talk about?"

"Nothing."

"Really well, I'll talk and you can butt in anytime you want."

Lily looked at woman like she was stupid. '_Doesn't this woman see she wanted to be left alone in peace?'_

"My name is Amelia Ann Potter. I've just turned 26 in my world. I'm happily married with two children, both attended Hogwarts though my daughter graduated 6 years ago and is now living in Ireland. My son is going into his 7th year..."

"Wait...Potter as in James Potter?" she asked.

"Oh no." Matt said.

"Yes he's my youngest."

Lily turned and gave a glare to Matt.

"I don't want to talk with you any more, please leave." she said turning away from the both of them.

"Please, what ever my son and his friends did...that wasn't me and I like to think I act better than him."

"I still don't want to talk and I understand that you act better than your son. A two year old can act better than him.

He's a big-headed arrogant jerk, who thinks I will just drop down and grovel at his feet because he asked me out concisely. Well, you can give him a news flash. He's not all that, he's selfish and conceded." Lily finished loudly then crossed her arms a crossed chest.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, he's..."

"Lily, we all know you hate Potter and could on for days about his faults but lets not talk about him, ok?" Matt said cutting her off before she really got started.

Lily looked over at Matt and nodded his head in agreement then sat back silently waiting for Mrs. Potter to start talking again.

She was actually feeling better after getting that out of her system. Most of her anger and frustration went out with her outburst making her calm and relaxed enough to talk with Mrs. Potter.

"Well, do you feel better now?"

Lily nodded her head at Mrs. Potter.

"Good, shall I continue on?" she asked looking at Lily nodded her head again.

"Well, I married at a young age but thankfully while my husband was in auror training I went into medicine. First becoming a healer than after my attack I went into physiological medicine."

"What attack?" Lily asked quickly.

"Well I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"I guess its not that important right now." Lily said looking down at her blanket.

Mrs. Potter looked at Lily's sadden face then Matt's worried one.

"I guess so." she said. "What do you like to do?"

Lily was confused she was sure that Mrs. Potter would try and get her to talk but she didn't, she just changed subjects.

"Well I guess I have a passion for the written word. Reading, writing, its all the same in my mind."

"Really? What sort of things do you read?"

"Anything I can on the magical world really. Since I'm muggleborn I don't really know a lot about the wizarding world so I like to know as much as possible before I leave Hogwarts to join it."

"I can understand that." Mrs. Potter said.

"Are you muggleborn like me and Lily?" Matt asked.

"No, but I understand what its like trying to learn a new culture. I like to go into the muggle world a lot so I have to learn a lot since muggles are always changing more than us. I need to keep up to date on what's happening."

"Oh." Matt said sitting back.

Lily was starting to feel tired the more Mrs. Potter and Matt talked. Making herself stay awake so she could learn as

much about this woman as possible, she was thankful when Mrs. Potter noticed that she was starting to drift off.

Mrs. Potter stood to say her goodbyes and left Lily and Matt alone once again in the room.

"She's nice." He said.

Lily mumbled something incoherent as Matt raised to move her bed back down. In a matter of seconds she was in a deep healing sleep.

* * *

Looking back through the door window before turning to apparate home Amelia saw that Matt was moving Lily's bed back down. A smile began to raise across her lips as she turned, knowing that the key to working with Lily would be Matt.

When Amelia saw a screaming house elf running down the stairs followed by two black haired boys she stepped into view.

"Oh, thank goodness, mistress is back." said the distress house elf.

"What have you two been doing now?"

"Why Amelia, whatever makes you think that we have been up to something?" said the shaggy black haired boy.

"Sirius don't think flattery will get you anywhere." she said sternly.

"I understand that, but I must say that you are looking stunning today." he said stepping closer to her.

Amelia rolled her eyes as she turned away from both boys.

Sirius turned to look at the messy black haired boy by his side when Amelia turned away.

"Come on, lets see if anything interesting happened today with mum." he said following after Amelia and the house elf.

Amelia headed towards the kitchen and when she turned the corner she saw that she was being followed by the

boys. When she entered the kitchen she saw the house elf was already there setting a plate in front of her.

"Thank you Daisy."

"Welcome miss." she said before going back to her dishes.

Looking up she saw that the two boys entered the kitchen.

"So what have you been doing besides experimenting on Daisy?'

"Nothing really, our Hogwarts letters came." said James.

Amelia nodded her head towards her son as a thought struck with a thought.

"I suppose that you two want to go to Diagon Alley soon?"

"Yes, there's this new broom I want to see if dad will get me, since Sirius is getting it already."

"Yah, he's just afraid that that Evans girl will look at me instead of him if he's not the best at Quidditch." Sirius said

as he lightly punching him on the arm.

James quickly shot Sirius a glare.

"Evans, who's Evans? Is it someone I should meet." said Amelia knowing that Sirius was going to get an ear full once they were away from her for his slip up.

"No one." James said quickly. "I think that Sirius just had a little too much sun today out on the quidditch pitch that's all."

"Ah, I see." Amelia said as she began eating.

"Well goodnight mum." James said jumping up to give her a kiss on the cheek as he pulled Sirius away from her food.

"Oh, yeah long day tomorrow." he said before disappearing behind the door way.

She knew how he felt it was going to be a very long day tomorrow.

* * *

Author's Note

Please review because I love so much and it helps me to know that you like the story other wise I just might as well delete it off. Anyways keep up the reviews.


	8. Chapter Eight

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that J.K. Rowling had written in her Harry Potter Series, but would like to thank her for letting me use her characters to my own twisted pleasure.

Also I would like to thank to reviewers that I have gotten feedback from so far. They made my day I hope you enjoy this next chapter as much as you have the other seven.

I should have done this long ago but I would also like to thank my beta overusedbarcode, too. Cause without her I would have a lot of mistakes that would make you all annoyed.

Chapter Eight

Lily turned over in her bed to find Matt asleep on a tiny couch pushed against a wall on the other side of the room. Looking around she quickly saw no one else was with her. Thinking this was going to be one of the only few times she was going to get to herself; she moved the blanket that laid over top of her to see the damage done.

The wrist that she tried to pull away from her mother was wrapped into a white cast with Matt's handwriting on it. Trying to lift the arm became a problem when she felt how much pain came shooting through it when moved. A large bandage was wrapped around her shoulder to her chest, as well as a tightly wrapped piece of white cloth around her middle.

She noticed now when she tried to move she felt a lot more pain than she did before. Thinking it was probably a pain reducer potion they were giving her before. Looking down at the rest of her body she saw that most of the bruises were gone and only the new ones were left. Though most of those were fading away. Moving to just see her legs caused her to have more aches and pains she didn't even think she could have. Once sitting up though she saw that her left leg was wrapped in a casted as well.

_'Well at least I knew why I fell earlier,' _she thought when she remember being on the floor.

Lily moved her hands to press on her stomach as she laid back down.

_'What happened?'_ she thought over and over. Knowing the basic idea of what happened was not enough she wanted to know more, her mind craved more.

_Darkness._

_Squeaky stairs mixed with mumbled voices._

"Lily?" said a familiar voice called out.

Quickly shaking her head to pull her mind away from the thoughts they were on, she looked over and saw Matt awake walking towards her. Lily flinched slightly when he reached out to pull her blanket back over her. Biting her lip as she turned her head away from Matt, though in her heart she knew he saw her moment of fear as her mind began to wonder.

'_Why I am I being this way its Matt for Merlin sake,' _she thought.

"Are you hungry now? I know you have to be you haven't eaten in almost 3 days," he said worried.

"And you said I was hungry at all the wrong times of the day," she said with a light smile parted on her lips to ease to tension felt between them.

"You are, that's why I'm asking now," he said smiling back. The joke between them was true because she never followed anyone else, including meals times.

Lily was always feeling off balance wanting to eat later then everyone else and then always awake when everyone else was a sleep. Though she doubted if anyone really noticed except Matt. If it was possible she would have classes at night so she could sleep through the day. Making everyone else feel the way she has all these years, thinking she was off balance. However, she didn't think that would be happening any time soon in her life.

"Still, I can get you anything?" he asked again.

What she really wanted was some alone time and knowing the best way to get it would be getting rid of Matt for a while. She turned and gave him a light smile thinking of what she could want to eat.

"I guess I could use a cup of tea and some toffee," she said hoping it would take him awhile.

"Is that it?"

Lily nodded her head as Matt began to study her. Most liking to figure out what she was thinking before she could do something stupid like all Gryffindor's did. Even though she swears up and down that the sorting is old and needs to think more clearly before sorting people into wrong houses like her to begin with.

Though after a few seconds she raised an eyebrow at him as if telling him she is waiting for him to leave her alone now. Thankfully he took the hint and heading out the door without so much as a backward glance.

Once she saw that he was out the door, she slowly began to count to five before throwing the blankets back off her. It wasn't a long fall to the floor but enough to make gasp for air when she landed in pain. Crawling was going to get her no where with her arm all wrapped up, so she looked like a worm struggling to move when Mrs. Potter came in through the door with a vase full of lilies.

"Oh my, Lily what are you doing?" she asked setting the vase down and walking over to where Lily was laying on the floor taking deep breaths.

Lily looked up to see the women from last night standing over her.

"Oh, thank Merlin someone I can finally use."

"What?" Mrs. Potter asked confused.

"I need to go to rest room," she said with pleading eyes.

Mrs. Potter looked down at Lily and saw she was headed in the direction of the lou. Trying to hide back the smile that was on her lips she reached down and saw Lily flinch when she got close to touching her.

"Its ok," she said before reaching out again to help Lily kind of hop over to the restroom.

Setting Lily in the bathroom was easier said than done with a strong persons help. But Lily not able to help much it was a pain to get her there though she made sure not to let on her distress to the young women. Within minutes Lily was back in bed ready for when Matt got there.

Lily looked over at Mrs. Potter and the door as they sat in silence for several long minutes before any one spoke.

"Lily, may I call you that? I really didn't ask last night when I was here."

Lily looked over into the eyes of the women and saw the same ones that she hated for the last six years looking back at her.

"You know you have the same eyes as your son," she said changing the subject.

"So I've been told," she answered with a smile.

Lily looked away as the silence was brought back again.

"Do you ever think I will be normal again?" Lily asked hopeful a few minutes later.

"Only time will tell," Mrs. Potter said sitting back in her chair across from Lily's bed.

"Right," she mumbled as closed her eyes and sat back in the silence once again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Do you think she's up to something?" James asked Sirius as they watched his mother leave that morning.

"No, let's get breakfast I starving," he said trying to head towards the kitchen.

"You just ate Padfoot."

"That was first breakfast now I need second breakfast," he said leaving James standing behind in the door way to go search for Missy.

James stood there thinking back on the rush his mother was just in before a thought came to mind.

_'Mum never works on Sunday.'_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lily opened her eyes again when she heard the clicking of the door open. Looking over she saw Matt walked back in the room with a silver tray in his hands.

"Mrs. Potter I didn't think you would be coming this morning," he said sitting the tray by the vase of flowers she brought.

"Well, what can I say Miss Evans here made such an impression last night I just couldn't wait to talk to her again today."

"Oh," he said pulling up another chair a crossed from her on the other side of Lily.

"You know I don't need baby like this," Lily said annoyed.

"I'm not babying," he stated.

"No, your suffocating," she said heatedly.

"Fine," he said standing up and pulling the chair behind him till it was back in its place by the door. "Call me when back when your in a better mood," he finished before leaving.

Lily tried her best to turn away from Mrs. Potter and the door when she heard the door shut with a loud click. But the pain shooting though her from the falling earlier and now trying to turn away was unbearable that all she could was stare up at the ceiling.

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"No," she yelled angrily at Mrs. Potter.

"Well, I will be here anyways," she said calmly.

When Lily heard that she moved to sit up suddenly to look at the women face to face.

"Why are you here?" she asked irritably.

"Why do you think I'm here?"

Lily looked at the women questionably before throwing herself back down on the bed. She didn't know why this women was here. She didn't know why any one was here. It wasn't like she wanted them here. She just wanted to left alone with her pain and thoughts.

Lily was about to yell something back at Mrs. Potter when a man walked in with a white uniform on.

"No," Lily squeaked as she tired to move up to get away.

"Miss Evans I'm your healer Jeremy. I'm not here to hurt you," he said taking another step forward.

Lily was frighten when the man walked in, yes. But it was when memories of blond hair and a evil grin flashed across her mind and she began to panic.

"Go, I will talk to you out side," said Mrs. Potter getting up quickly before Lily fell off the other side of the bed.

"No," Lily began to say quietly before repeating it louder and louder.

Mrs. Potter wrapped her arms around Lily's shaking form till she fell out of shock and into sleep. Setting her down and covering her up tightly in the blankets she placed a charm on the room so she would know when Lily awoke again.

Knowing that she at least needed a calming draught in the room at all times and a pain potion. When she had gotten there earlier pain flashed all a crossed Lily's face.

Amelia paused at the doorway of the room before giving Lily one last look and walking out. Once outside the room Amelia saw the healer that had came in and her husband talking.

"She fine now but I suggest that you take a different patient because when you come in the room you trigger something in her mind about the attack," she said to the man.

Jeremy nodded his head in agreement before leaving.

"I need her chart so I can see all the damage physically and then I need Matt because he's the key," she said before turning to look through the door window at Lily's still form.

"I can get that but Albus took the boy back to his parents to sort things out."

"Good, good," she said mindlessly at him.

"You know the boys blew up there room again."

"Uh huh," Amelia said thinking about what else she needed.

"And half the hallway," he continued.

"Yeah," she said still deep in thought.

"Then as everything was coming down from the sky in landed all over your favorite garden spot."

"What?" she said confused shaking away her thoughts.

"I said maybe you should go home for a while."

"Why, I've only been here for an..." she looked down at her watch. "An hour an a half.'

"Yes but your mind is somewhere else, honey."

"I was just thinking of the past; is all."

Andrew looked over at his wife worried, the past can sometimes be a dangerous thing to remember. That's why Amelia was the best emotional healer. Turned the past in a memory instead of a nightmare where one did not block it away was difficult.

"I'll get you the file and meet you in the cafeteria in 5 minutes, okay," he said.

"Yes that's fine."

It was a short walk to the cafeteria, after stopping to get a strong cup of tea she sat at one of the tables when Andrew walked over with a yellow folder in hand.

"I'm going home to check up on the boys and swing by the office to get the paper work on the mother before coming back," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek and walking away as Amelia yelling for him to pick up some chocolate.

She immediately went for the folder when he was out of eye sight and began to read up. It wasn't the worst case she had seen but it was still difficult because she didn't have all the facts needed until either Matt or Lily talked. Which would only take some time and warming up to.

Author's Note

Well, I know this took longer than I hoped but its done and I hope you review with what you thought of it.

Reviews:

**BAforever**-Yes Daisy is the house elf but I'm going to change he name because I don't mean to use that one for its the name of Lily's mother.

**kittystar**-I made Amelia say her age was 26 because women don't really like to say there age. So basically she's saying 'In my mind I'm 26 and I like to see you prove me wrong.' Its a joke, do you understand now. She's not really 26.

**BSCrox24**-I'll tell my Beta your advise thanks.

**Beastgurl7492**-I'm working on it. Be patient James and Lily will be together soon enough.

**P**-you up-date every chapter. I love it and I promise not to delete the story like I said before ok. But you have to keep on reviewing.

I thought I would add this since I wrote these before your last review. I'm sorry I took so long to up-date but I had to figure out where I what to go with the story because it would do me no go to write chapters if I have nothing to put in them. Right? Hopefully I will up-date quicker now that I have a better idea.

**scarletemerald**-I'm glad you like my story so much and it gives to the a warm fuzzy feeling in side. Ha Ha. I loved your review because it made me laugh. Thanks and please keep reviewing.

**Ashley**-Thanks for reviewing every chapter I really, really appreciate it.

**Starburst Sweetie**-I'm sorry to say but Matt will not be dating any from James family, sorry.

**Caboodle**-Thanks for reviewing so often.

**hodoo22**-Well, that's different. I just read your review and I have to say most people want to get rid of Matt and here you say you like how I made him. Thanks and keep reviewing.

Also thanks to:

**Unlikely-to-bear-it**

**OTHCharmedHPFreak**

**Cluelesbystander**

**amrawo**

**Raine**

**greengrl**

**me**

**Flames Of Desire**

**andel-dolphim1**

**stephanie**

**Julia**

**sirius'girl14eva99**

**boiz**


	9. Chapter Nine

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that J.K. Rowling had written in her Harry Potter Series, but would like to thank her for letting me use her characters to my own twisted pleasure.

Also I would like to thank to reviewers that I have gotten feedback from so far. They made my day I hope you enjoy this next chapter as much as you have the other eight.

Also like to thank my beta overusedbarcode, too. Cause without her I would have a lot of mistakes that would make you all really annoyed.

* * *

Chapter Nine

Amelia knew Lily had to be told what was going to be happening to her and seeing how she has reacted to other things it would probably be best when Matt was there with her to before being told. So she told herself over and over that waiting was the best thing to do, for now. But still knowing that it had to be done tonight for they leave for the Potter manner in the morning.

_'The healing process has already begun_, she thought.

Lily needed to be comfortable in the environment. She would then begin to trust the things bringing the much needed comfort. Moreover, St. Mungo's does not have these things for Lily. It showed every time someone walked into her room that Lily do not know.

_'I have six weeks to get her ready for school again and that's when it will show if she's is truly ready to move on,' _Amelia thought as she turned the corner to see Albus and Matt headed towards Lily's room.

"Albus... Matt could you wait a moment please? I would like to tell you both something." she called as hurried alone the hall to catch up with them.

"Yes Amelia." Albus said calmly.

"I going to be telling Miss Evans what the plans are to be for the rest of summer. I need to gain her trust and to do so I need to be honest. It's the only way for a bond to form between us to heal the past mistakes of others."

Matt looked over at the woman. Lily wasn't going to like this at all and with James being there, it was only going to make it that much worse.

"Do you want me to come?"

Amelia flashed Matt a smile, knowing that was exactly what she was going to ask next.

"Please."

"Well, I have some meeting to finish so if you don't mind I shall leave you with your new charge." said Albus as he turned to leave them.

Matt took a deep breath and closed his eyes when Mrs. Potter pushed open the door and moved them in.

Lily was sitting up on the bed with one of her school books in hand.

"Back again, Mrs. Potter?"

Amelia walked over to her bedside to see what she was reading.

"Please, call me Amelia."

Lily nodded her head but did not return the favor as she sat her book down on her lap.

"So what is to happen to me?" Lily asked knowing she would give anything just to get out of this room.

"Well, since we have to work on your therapy you will be staying with me."

"With you where?"

"And Lily...I will be there, too." Matt butted in.

Lily was confused what were they trying to tell her.

"And where would that be?"

The was a pause of silence.

"My house, my dear." Amelia answered calmly.

"What!" she asked confused. They wanted her to go to the one person's house that she got along with the least.

"My house, so we can work on the therapy in an neutral environment."

_'Neutral environment?' _Lily thought.

"I don't need help. I'm fine...I got over it. I mean, this has happened to other people before and they made it through," she said putting on a fake smile.

Matt just looked over at her like she have finally lost a few marbles.

"Well, we leave tomorrow morning anyway," he said.

Lily smile began to fade. She knew she was still going to have to go to the Potter's.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Padfoot, do you think I should write Lily a letter?"

"Prongs, mate, do you really think she's going to read something you wrote her?"

James turned to look out his bedroom window not wanting Sirius to see the pained look across his face. Last year, James tried really hard to tone down everything he did to make Lily like him. Nothing worked. Then the more he tried, the more it just seemed to backfire in his face.

This year was going to be different. James was going to show Lily he had grown up over the summer. _'I mean, how hard can it be once she sees that Dumbledore made me Head Boy?.'_

What he didn't know, was that if he wanted Lily, then he was going to have to have his best mates help.

James was quickly brought out of his thoughts when the game of exploding snap Sirius was playing burned off his eye brows. Sirius was moaning as he rubbed where his eyes brows had once been.

"Padfoot, will you stop. I don't know how many times I've told you not to keep your face that close when you know what will happen," James said while pulling something out of his school chest.

Sirius shot him a glare as he began to pick up the burnt pieces of the game around the floor and bed.

"When mum gets home she will put the hair cream back on your precious eye brows. Okay?"

Sirius mumbled something under his breath when James went back to digging through his chest.

"What are you look for Prongs?"

"Huh?" he said pulling himself up and looking at Sirius trying to raise his non-existent eyes brows. James started to laugh as Sirius began to rub his fore head again.

"Come on, we might as well see if she's home," he said still laughing, pulling a pouting Sirius behind him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Tomorrow it is then." Lily said turning away from them with a wince.

"That's it? No yelling, or arguing with us?" Matt asked dumbfounded.

"No, it's not like I have a choice in the matter, is it?" she mumbled.

_'No, but they can't keep me. Nothing can, when I'm gone,'_ she thought as she heard Matt and Mrs. Potter start talking again.

"Lily, I'm heading down to get something to eat, would you like anything this time?"

She was about to shake her head no when she saw the looks Matt and Mrs. Potter were giving her.

"Uh, tea..."

"That's all? Lily, please, you need to eat," Matt said pleadingly.

"I'm not hungry," she said picking up her charms book again.

Matt nodded to Mrs. Potter before leaving the two of them alone.

"Do you need more pain reliever potion?" Mrs. Potter asked when Lily winced sitting back up fully.

"I'm fine," she snapped back.

"Okay, well I have a room set up for you and Matt. At first I planned a separate room for each of you but Matt said you would feel more comfortable in a room with him."

Lily sat down the book to look over at her.

"You put us in a room together? Don't you think that's a little inappropriate for a girl my age to be sharing a room with a boy?" she asked raising her eyes questioning.

"At first I did by now as a watch you and learn some of the things about you I understand the friendship you have better. So no, my son shares a room with his best mate even though they have separate rooms."

"I'm sure they do since they're joined at the hip or some random girl's." Lily said settling back in bed.

"Yes, well it easier this way now, because then the boys don't have to know that you are at the house unless you want them too. They will just think that Matt is a muggleborn I have taken in for the summer. The only ones that will know the truth are you, Matt, myself, and my husband."

"Your husband?"

"Of course, he's one of the ones that brought you in."

"Oh"

Lily didn't like the sound of that. she thought Professor Dumbledore and Matt had been the ones to bring her in and what happen to her mother? Nobody was trying to push Lily into talking about what happened. How were they suppose to fix her if they didn't ask anything?

"My parents, have they been told where to find me?"

Mrs. Potter stayed silent for a moment before answering.

"Your father and sister have been informed but could not come. Your mother has yet to be located though. I sorry."

_'I'm not,' _Lily thought indignantly.

"Oh." Was all she replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Lily shook her head as she picked up her book to read again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Daisy, do you know where me mum is today?" James asked as the little elf pulled out two pies from the stove.

"No, little master but you know better than to look into your mothers work." she said as she continued to pull out more pies.

"So she's doing _work _things?" He hinted.

Daisy sharply turned her head towards James as if she let something out she wasn't supposed to, and now was in trouble.

"Its alright Daisy I won't tell if you don't."

She looked up at him with big watery eyes and shook her head 'okay' as she slowly turned back to what she was doing before.

James watched her for a few more moments when he realized she was making twice as much food as she usually does.

"Daisy I know Sirius eats a lot but why are you making so much?"

"For tonight's guest, little master. Daisy thinks its time for little master to go run off and play now so Daisy can get all her work done."

James smiled down at her and grabbed for some of her fresh cookies then took off for the door to look for Padfoot.

It didn't take long before James found Sirius coming into the house, mud covered, and with a broom in hand.

"How is it out there?"

"Wet." he said stepping inside so James could see the water that was dripping off him as he tried to shake his plastered hair off his face. "Here hold this." he said handing his broom towards James.

The next minute James was looking at Sirius and then he saw this wet black haired dog in his place.

"You wouldn't dare." James said backing away from the dog.

Padfoot cocked his head to the side as he jumped forward landing on James as James yelled at him to get off. Pushing Padfoot off himself, James sat up and looked down at his wet, muddy clothes now and shot a glare at Padfoot.

Padfoot just moved back a little and shook his body so that the remainder of the water was flying off him and on everything else before turning back into his human self.

"You know that's the best way to get us busted. What would happen if somebody would have walked in and saw you doing that?" James said getting up.

"Please you know we wouldn't be in that much trouble, once they saw what a gorgeous beast I am."

James rolled his eyes and headed back up stairs to his room to change before anyone got home.

"Wait up." Sirius yelled as he ran to catch up with James.

"I talked to Daisy while you were dancing around like a girl in the rain."

"I know you're just jealous that I would have made a sexier girl than you! Admit it!"

Rolling his eyes again as they continued on up the stairs, James continued...

"Anyways. . . she said that we're going to have people over tonight."

"So? Your parents usually have someone over during the week."

"I know that, but don't they usually tell us?"

Sirius just looked over at James and shrugged his shoulders.

"Padfoot, it's weird. Why are they acting all weird?"

Sirius swung an arm over James' shoulders as they walked.

"I think little Lilikins has finally hexed you one to many times, and now your crazy," he said.

James shrugged off Sirius' arm and began to walk a little faster to reach his room.

"Padfoot you smell like wet dog, go take a shower."

Sirius placed a hand over his heart and feigned a broken heart at James' words until he heard the soft click of the a door behind him.

* * *

Author's Note

Well, I know this took longer than I hoped but its done and I hope you review with what you thought of it.


	10. Chapter Ten

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that J.K. Rowling has written in her Harry Potter Series, but would like to thank her for letting me use her characters for my own twisted pleasure.

Also, I would like to thank the reviewers that I have gotten feedback from so far. They've made my day I hope you enjoy this next chapter as much as you have the other nine.

Lastly, I would like to thank my beta overusedbarcode. (Read her love and Dragons) Without her I would have a lot (more) mistakes that would make you all really annoyed.

* * *

Chapter Ten

Matt left early that afternoon to travel over to the Potters. It looked like he was to be staying the rest of summer because his parents were put into hiding for their protection. This made the Potters look good to the press because they were taking a muggleborn into their home. Besides, it's not like they were lying to anyone. If a reporter were to dig, the truth was there but nobody had to know other wise.

Lily had stopped speaking to everyone altogether since the night before. No one knew the reason, but they thought it because of her travels to the Potters' the next morning or maybe she just lost the will to speak to people. Though one thing was for sure, and that was that she was getting annoyed with everyone and everything. So Matt started mostly staying in the corner of the room or right outside the door just in case she need anything still.

Quickly brought out of his thoughts he heard the driver of the Potter's car say they were almost to the house. Sure enough, looking out the window, he saw a beautifully designed front yard with the most magnificent victorian style manor behind it.

"Wow," he said but was thinking, _'You would never think Potter came from money by the way he acts at school with his friends.'_

The Potters' driver pulled in front of the house and swiftly moved out his door to open Matt's before Matt could even do it himself. Shrugging his shoulders since there was nothing he could do about it he gave the driver a nod before moving. Stepping outside the car he heard the car being shut as he looked upon the Potter manor. That one look and he just knew this was going to be one difficult summer.

Slowly moving towards the door with his back pack in hand from St. Mungo's he rang the door bell. Nothing happened so he waited a few seconds and suddenly the door was thrust open revealing a little house elf with pigtails.

"Hello," it squeaked out.

"Uh, I'm Matt Baker. I believe the Potters are expecting me," he said with a smile to the little thing since he wasn't sure what else to do.

"Of course! Missy will show you, follow me."

Matt looked down at the elf once more since the only other time he had seen one was at St. Mungo's even though Hogwarts did have the highest population of them; as he had read it once in _Hogwarts, A History_. Though he didn't get more than five steps before an older man came walking over to them.

"Mr. Baker I assume."

Matt just nodded his head.

"I will take you to the study. Missy, can you please take Mr. Bakers' bag to his room and then return to your mother."

The little elf nodded her head quickly and snapped her fingers making his bag and herself disappear with a loud pop.

"Your coat sir," the man said holding out an arm.

'Ok this is weird, very weird and I don't think I'm going to get used to this at all,' he thought as he looked around the huge front hall. There were pictures of people awake in their frames looking down at the interaction going on between the butler and Matt.

"This way," the man said walking down the long hallway, past stylish rooms, and distinction paintings. Whom, in Matt's mind, were nothing compared to the beauty of the entrance hall with its two staircases line the sides of the walls.

Matt was brought out of his thoughts when the man stopped in front of two large doors before lightly knocking then entering. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were sitting in what looked like a family room.

"Oh, good, you've finally arrived Matthew. Dinner will be ready soon but I'm sure you want to get used to your room; so, shall we?" Amelia asked holding out an arm.

Matt couldn't find the words to say, so he continued along with the act that the Potters were putting on and walked across the room to take Amelia's arm that was being held out to him. She quickly began to head back towards the door but stopped half way making Matt almost walk into the back of her as she turned to Mr. Potter.

"Dear, could you possibly locate the boys and tell them to start getting ready for dinner, our guest has arrived."

Matt turned his head just in time to see him nod his head before being pulled into the hallway. _'When is this women going to let go of me?' Matt thought, _but settled for a shy smile as she turned to look at him.

"Do they know it's me that's staying the summer?"

"No, I wanted it to be a surprise, but how is our little patient doing?"

"She won't talk to me."

Amelia frowned at this.

"Do you think I should make other room just in case?"

Not wanting it to happen or be the truth he nodded his head. _'It was just in case,'_ he repeated in his head over and over as they continued to walk to the room.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked opening a door and stepping inside.

Matt followed her inside and saw that large cozy looking mahogany room.

"Its great thank you," Matt said stepping more inside to take a better look.

"This is the sitting room. If we add another room it will have same sitting room. The room to the left is the bedroom entrance. Which, I expect you two to behave as well," Amelia said walking over to enter the bedroom closely followed by Matt.

"On this side of the room has your closet and Lily's is on that side," she said as Matt began to tune her out.

It was a great room in Matt's opinion but a little to much than what he or Lily was used to. He didn't know how Lily was supposed to find comfort in this but nodded to Amelia as she continue to tell him things.

Within a few minutes another little house elf popped into the room.

"Yes, Daisy," Amelia said as Matt winced at the name of the house elf.

"What?" she asked turning to him.

Matt shook his head and began to head for the door.

"Matthew I can't help things if nobody tells me what is wrong," she called after him as Daisy announced dinner was ready.

When Matt was back in the sitting room he took a deep breath before Amelia followed in him back into the hall way.

"So what is the problem?"

"Nothing, its just the name brought up some memories I didn't want to remember; ok," he said not looking over at her as they walked along.

"Ok, so now I know not to use Daisy as the house elf for your rooms."

The rest of the walk was in silence. Matt was trying to remember the way to get to and from his room to the rest of the house. But to be in all honestly, he couldn't concentrate if his life depended on it right now.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

James glanced at the clock for the seventh time since sitting down in the dining room waiting for his mother to get there with there surprise guest. Praying to Merlin that it was not another girl she was trying to set him up with.

James looked over at the doorway just in time to stand as his mother stepped into the room closely followed by the last person he thought he would ever see in his house.

"Baker?" Sirius said indignantly.

"Hello Black, Potter," James heard him said politely.

"Boys, if you would," Amelia said looking up from her seat at the table.

James looked over to his father and saw that he was already sitting down. Following his example he slowly began to sit only to look up and see Matt sitting directly across from him.

Sirius looked back and forth between them before shrugging his shoulders and digging into his plate of food.

"Mother," James said as he turned to see Matt looked down at his plate.

"James, Sirius as you both know this is Matthew Baker. He is going to be staying with us the rest of the summer so please don't hurt him or anything."

James looked up at his mother with his grin firmly in place, making his father look between the three boys briefly.

"I promise that by the end of the summer he will have all of his limbs intact," James said as Sirius looked up.

"Yeah, can't have the women thinking were Slytherin after all."

James looked over at Sirius like he was an idiot as he shoveled more food into his mouth.

"Do you need anything from Diagon Alley Matthew?" Amelia said to switch subjects.

"Yes I'm taking the boys tomorrow morning."

Sirius looked up and smiled at Mr. Potter.

"Now Mr. Potter, do you really want to take us to Diagon Alley? I mean, we are 17 now."

"Yes I know," he said thinking back to when Sirius got here at the beginning of the summer and thought appariting everywhere was a good thing. Like the bathrooms, when he always turned up when someone was there either taking a shower or using the loo.

"You know Mr. Potter, I really didn't mean to land on you in the garden," Sirius said as he reached for more food.

"I wasn't thinking about that one."

"Oh good. 'cause I was just trying to get away from Jennifer and didn't think of where I was…just getting away."

James snorted into his spoon at the thought of the girls that live in the manors around them. In the one next to them lived a very obsessed girl named Jennifer who thinks it's the world just to marry Sirius and produce mutts all around.

"Well, I don't know. Amelia do you think the boys can handle themselves?"

"Yes that's fine with me," she said in a daze.

The four of them looked over at her strangely because she answered so quickly as if her mind was elsewhere. Which was true she was trying to decide who to start with Lily's treatment.

"Really?" James said.

Amelia shook her head to bring her thoughts back to the present.

"What?"

"About Sirius and I going to Diagon Alley by ourselves tomorrow."

"What?"

"I mean we could bring Matty hear too," James said looking across the table at the shocked faces.

Truthfully, James could care less if he went, but it would be nice to have him in case he wanted to get something for Lily. This was his last year to get on her good side and he would do anything if she would just start liking him. That way, if she didn't date him, he would still have the rest of his life to try because of the friendship they would have and not look like one of Sirius's stockers.

"I guess you can go but I think might not want to," she said sitting down her napkin.

"Are you sure honey?"

"Well, yes after all they are of age now, it's high time they start acting like it."

Andrew looked up at his son then to Sirius who was always like his second and nodded.

James just about jumped out of his chair but ended up knocking his pie off the table. Sirius looked down sadly and the ruined pie on the floor as Amelia shot him a glare. James just slid down in his chair as he saw Missy come and clean it up.

"Sorry," he whispered out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that night when Matt was able to get away from the Potters and Sirius he fell back into the bed more exhausted then he had thought. James had been asking him questions as soon as they had finished dinner when the older Potters left to finish things.

Never before had a game of chess been so difficult, as the one he just trying to play against Sirius. Which in Matt's mind had been sad for the sheer fact that Sirius is horrible at chess. He couldn't wait to get away from them but just as he does Mrs. Potter's back to talk some more.

So when they finally let him go he practically runs to his room; but then he got lost so the first three times the pictures finally had to tell him where to go.

When the morning sun started to shine though the curtains hanging around his bed Matt really, really didn't want to get up. Though knowing this family, he would probably have to listen to peoples mouths if he didn't.

Quickly showering and changing he wasn't surprised to see the same little elf that had let him into the house the night before standing in front of him.

"Mistress told Missy to tell young sir that she will be leaving in an hour to go collect the little miss, but mistress suggested that you come down and have something to eat."

Matt thought about it for a minute before replying.

"No thanks but could you come back and get me when she's ready? I don't think I'll be able to find my way back down in time."

Missy nodded her head energetically before leaving.

Moving across the room when he knew he was alone, Matt pulled down a book on psychology and opened it up to the first chapter reading up on how he could help Lily or at least understand what she's going though. It wasn't long before he heard a familiar pop and moved his book to see Missy waiting from him patiently.

"Ready?" she asked.

Matt nodded though he knew he could never really be ready for this and highly doubted anyone else could be either.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note

Look I up-dated quickly this time and don't worry I will have Lily at the Potter's in the next chapter but I wanted to get this one out of the way. But its still going to be like two chapter before James even knows that Lily is within his reach at his house.

Sorry for those of you that wanted them together quickly but don't worry they will get there. And those of you that wanted me to get rid of Matt. Its not going to happen but I'm trying to think of someone to pair him with later. I can't decide if I want him to be gay or straight.

Well, if you could review and give me your opinion that would be great. Plus a special thanks to everyone who reviewed.


	11. Chapter Eleven

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that J.K. Rowling had written in her Harry Potter Series, but would like to thank her for letting me use her characters to my own twisted pleasure.

Also I would like to thank to reviewers that I have gotten feedback from so far. They made my day I hope you enjoy this next chapter as much as you have the other ten.

Chapter Eleven

Lily sat awaiting in silence for the Potters and Matt to return for her. Not that it mattered she felt as though she was a piece of meat that the butcher had just put back together for sale. Looking down at her arm and leg in the white plastered she rethought about her statement. She wasn't good meat she was the stuff they threw out back in the dumpster because no body would want the abused stuff.

With nothing to do as she waited Lily began to pick at the invisible lint on her clothes to move her mind away from its current train of thought. She knew the healers would come back again soon. Asking stupid questions and get no answers before leaving. In Lily's mind it wasn't like they could fix what she wanted them to anyway. It wasn't like the healers could give her back what she had truly lost or even in her head the things she was feeling.

Just then the door opened to her room, it was Matt and Mrs. Potter. Here to bring her back to hell. It was the last summer she would have before the reality of the world was suppose to set in. Sadness washed over Lily emotions at the thought of this; as her lasted year at Hogwarts and the world she knew would end. Before she wanted nothing more for seventh year to come and end as away to finally be away from her mother and start a fresh life of how she wanted to live.

She sighed again as Matt moved about the room gathering her things. Why? she thought does he even bother with her. She watched him with weary eyes going back and forth, just waiting for him to turn on her like everything us in her life.

Mrs. Potter stood by the door watching the whole scene with curiosity. Even with all the caution behind her dead green eyes she stilled warmed a little more to Matt then anyone else. Maybe there was hope for a normal recovering yet as long as nothing more set her off.

"Ready?" Mrs. Potter asked, as the two of them stared at each other for a moment. Lily not moved her eyes to meet his, but Matt's ever searching.

Matt nodded his head and walked towards Lily's bed.

Lily moved over a little more in the bed as he stepped closer till she was at the edge. She knew if she looked up at him and noticed he was so close it would hurt him when she would flinched away. Taking deep breaths she slowly raised her head locking eye contact for a bereft moment; in which time Lily seemed to improve on the closeness of having him near. Mrs. Potter took that opportunity to move saying a light tranquilizing spell over her breath. Minutes passed back as she watched Lily's muscles loosen and her eyes sway.

Matt turned to where Mrs. Potter now stood at the end Lily's bed and gave an accusing glare.

"You didn't have to do that!"

Mrs. Potter could tell by the sound of his voice that he was angry with her. She needed to fix the situation if anything was to go well today.

"I needed her to be calm for moving and this way she'll be... loose enough that starting a fight won't be a problem."

"And what of the damaged it does to her mentally," Matt said with concern and anger.

"Don't worry the effects will only last for another half hour, which is why we most move now," she said sticking her head out the door of the room for the healer to come now.

"Are you ready for transportation?" the young healer asked.

"Yes, have they told you the address?" she asked.

"Yes," the healer replied moving towards Lily's relaxed from.

Lily still knowing some what on what was going on around her moved in fear away form the person walking up to her. she knew it wasn't Matt was going to pick her up. Then a memory of a dark haired man walking toward her flashed a crossed her mind.

"No" she cried out. "Go away"

The healer still continued to walk towards her. Fear, it was written clearly on her face.

Lily started then to fight the spell. She tried her best to move off the bed and away from the person. Still the healer continued to walk toward her.

Matt watched her struggle till he could take no more.

"Help, please anybody. Somebody. Please don't come closer just leave me alone," she pleaded. The healer stopped and gave Mrs. Potter a look.

Mrs. Potter was worried she shouldn't be able to fight the spell this well. The healer moved and grabbed Lily's arms to hold her. she was about to fall from her bed onto the floor. This was going badly Mrs. Potter thought as Lily yet again tried to strike out against the healer.

"Wait," Matt shouted as the healer tried yet again to still Lily. She was hurting herself now trying to move away from him. Matt moved back around to the other side of her bed.

"Wait," he repeated again as both Mrs. Potter and the healer turned to look up at him.

"Isn't there another way to do this. Your scaring her and I thought the whole reason to bring me along was not to frighten her but to help ease her into this."

"What would you suggest then," Mrs. Potter asked as the healer thankful released Lily and moved back a step from the bed.

Lily began to still long enough for the people in the room to relax some what before trying to bolt; like the wounded animal she was. Not her wisest move because of her plastered body and the fact she all but fell into Matt's open arms. She stiffen on contract and tried push him away as her helped her back onto the bed. Something in the back of mind told her to still for a moment.

"Well," Mrs. Potter said at the change in Lily. "I see how you were probably right about spell but I've never had a patient react that way before to it."

Lily closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, the scent of the person holding her flew up her nose. She recognized that scent. It was a comfort to her and made the badness go some what away as the fog still muddle her mind.

"Matt," she gasped needed to hear his voice. "Matt speak," she croaked.

"Flower I'm hear," he whispered down into her ear.

"I'm scared."

His heart was breaking at the thought of her frighten because of them. He wanted so badly to wrapped his arms around her to protect her from the pain of the world. However she was already trying to keep a distance from him but not let go.

It was a power struggle within Lily. The conflicting emotions raged in her mind. The wanting of Matt to hold as he so often did. The protected a brother would prove her sister or father comforting a terrified daughter was the emotion fighting within her. As the other side yelled the pain she felt hours ago by the human hand.

A battle of conscious where the bad was slowly triumphing over the good.

"Matt," she whispered as the battle bested her and her world went black.

The sudden drop of Lily's pressured hands made Matt look down on to her face. Her breathing had evened out and her eyes closed.

"I think she passed out."

"Good," the healer commented as he moved around the bed to their side to take Lily from him.

"No," Matt said swiftly to him as he pulled Lily closer to himself.

The healer looked taken back.

"I will take her. At least that way if she wakes a lot less problems will arise."

"I'm sorry sir, but I have to make sure she is properly taken to the Potters resident," he said with a air of pride thinking Matt was just going to hand her over.

"No," he repeated sternly. "She trust me more than all of you. I am her brother in all sense of the word. I'm her protector. I've failed once I will not do so again. If she is to go to the Potters she will do so in my arms."

The healer was ready to protest but Mrs. Potter stepped forward to fix to problem.

"Healer Jeremy if you wish you may accompany us the manor to see to Ms. Evans welfare but I do have to agree with the young man he has her trust more so than us at the time being."

Matt nodded to the bag of things he had gathered earlier before lifting Lily's unconscious body the rest of the way off the bed. Matt noticed she lost weight since the last time he had lifted her. Now it felt as if she would be pushing 115 pounds.

"Ready," Matt said walking towards the door.

Luckily there were no more problems on the way back to the Potters. Lily had yet to wake up and the boys weren't home from their trip to Diagon Alley. So far it was turning out to be a good afternoon now that Lily was calm.

000000000000000000

Lily slowly opened her eyes. Her focus was still a bit hazily but everything gradually became clearer. she was placed in a huge room. The room was magnificent in its own right. The huge four poster bed that she laid in was up against the far corner wall. Looking down she saw that there were two steps leading up to the bed. Though she didn't know if it went all around as she was just laying on the one side of the bed. The bed itself looked to be made of mahogany with a matching vanity for her.

A loud pop made her aware that something else had just entered the room. She berated her self for not making sure to check the room inhabitants in it first. Looking over she saw it was a little house elf restocking the fireplace with wood. Knowing the house elf would not hurt still did not ease up the pounding in her chest.

The house elf on the other hand had no idea that she had even awakened and continued on picking up things, stocking, then dusting as she had done everyday whether the room was used or not.

Lily took in a deep breath and blew it quickly trying to calm herself before she alert somebody that she in deed was awake. Knowing moving was going to difficult for her, she attempt to lay her head back down and pretended to still be a sleep. Lily just wanted a few more hours to herself. She needed to sort out the mess her mind had become.

Luckily for her the elf didn't notice and disappeared with a pop.

00000000000000000000000000000

Downstairs Mrs. Potter had just been in formed that the girl had woken up. Thinking best just to give her time to herself to get use to the situation and surrounding Mrs. Potter kept the little bit of information to herself.

0000000000000000000

In Diagon Alley

"Why do you think we have Baker staying with us this summer?" James asked as he and Sirius moved towards the quidditch shop.

"Who knows mate, but maybe we can get him to help you with your problems with little Lilkins," he finished in a baby voice.

"I don't have problems she just doesn't want anyone to know that she is secretly in love with me," he said with pride.

"Your delusional, you know that right."

James just grin as they stepped inside.

Author Note: Hopefully the next chapters don't take me to long. Please forgive and stay with the story sooner or later I will have it finished.


	12. Chapter Twelve

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that J.K. Rowling had written in her Harry Potter Series, but would like to thank her for letting me use her characters to my own twisted pleasure.

Also I would like to thank to reviewers that I have gotten feedback from so far. They made my day I hope you enjoy this next chapter as much as you have the other eleven.

Author's Note: This is the same chapter still. I just added some things and fixed a lot of the mistakes. I was in a hurry to update that I didn't check it very well sorry. But knowing that I probably won't go back and fix the other chapters cause I'm lazy. But if anyone else want to be my guest.

Chapter Twelve

James and Sirius came through the fire place laughing seeing Matt half asleep in one of the chairs close to the fire place. Sirius nodded towards James then to Matt's sleeping form as he slowly creped forward. 

"Don't even think about it Black. I'm not in the mood."

Sirius turned a shocked face to James. He was at a loss for words. Only few people knew when he was coming and going about. To Sirius knowledge Matt wasn't a person he thought knew to do it. 

"How?" Sirius finally managed out.

James just grinned as he walked over to the now fully awake Matt. James could now see bags under his eyes and long nail scratches down one arm. 

"I'd say you've had an interesting day."

"What?" Matt asked confused.

"Your arm," James gestured as Sirius began for the door. Making head jesters all the way for James to follow.

"Oh, yes it was itching earlier. I guess I didn't realize how hard I was scratching," he said standing. "I've haven't been sleeping good lately, maybe I should head to bed early."

James just nodded his head in bewilderment and watched the Ravenclaw pass Sirius at the door way.

"Wonder what his problem is?" Sirius asked as he and James headed towards the kitchen.

"I don't know but I bet it has to do with Lily."

Sirius stopped to look at James. Rising a hand to touch James's forehead. James swatted his hand away.

"Still got Lily fever."

James reached to hit him; making Sirius almost jump into the wall to get out of the way.

"Mate, everything doesn't have to do with her trust me. Fine a different girl."

James shot him a dirty glare. Sirius knew it all. For the past three years he heard it all.

Changing the subject quickly he picked up his pace. "Now lets go get some of Muzzy apple pie and fire call Moony."

James nodded his head along but couldn't shake the feeling of wrongness in his gut. Something was wrong in Lily's world in could just feel it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Matt headed up the stairs toward his and Lily's room. Stopping at the door he just stood and waited. Not wanting to go in yet but not wanting to be caught in the hallway either he reached for the handle of the door. 

Walking through the sitting room taking deep breaths with every step he stopped again. Closing his eyes for one last deep breath he moved pushing the door open just enough to slip inside. It was starting to become dark. lighting some candles around the room he saw.

Lily laid perfectly still on the bed as a rock. Matt walked more towards the bed and saw she had awaken but was trying to pretend that she wasn't.

"Lily its only me, Matt," he said calm walking the rest of way. Stopping at the edge of the bed furthest away from her and sitting down.

Lily tensed up immediately when she felt the bed shift.

"Please"

Matt barely heard the whispered word but he knew what she meant. '_Leave'_. It had been unsaid this time but she'd been saying it so much how could she not want anything else. Matt had news for her he wasn't going anywhere she could learn it now or later but she would learn it.

"Lily, I'm not going to do anything. Just sit here like I always do."

He didn't try to move any further just sat there in the silence listening for anything she would have to say. In the end he just listened to the sound of her breathing like she herself was doing with him. Neither willing to move just staying in the companion of the silence till she finally fell back asleep. 

When Matt was sure her breathing even out better he crawled more onto the bed and follow her into dreamland.

Lily had awaken again this time she must have turned in her sleep because now she was up against Matt's sleeping form. Not wanting to wake him she quit her movement. Just stared out into his face. A face so familiar she was sure it would be imprinted on her soul. _'Protector, Brother, Man' _

_Man_, that brought a unwanted shudder from her making Matt move a little in his sleep. She froze afraid to move again but memories were coming back now: the stairs, her mother, the dark haired man as he moved over her abused form.

A cry escaped her lips which awaken Matt. His eyes flashed open as Lily move to be as far away from him as possible on the bed. Her hands tried to cover her face as tears started to slide out then down her cheeks. Matt's heart was aching. He knew if he tried to go near her she would push him away. Never before had she push him away before this punishment but now it was all she did. More and more it seem to Matt.

"Lily," he croaked out.

It was like she could hear the pain in his voice but it had no effect. Her body tried to curl into a ball with the cast still on though the task was lost a cause. 

"Lily," he said this time reaching out the touch her shoulder. She shouted a louder cry.

"Lily," he said forcefully; her green eyes snapped open this time.

"Matt," she whispered his heart melted. "Matt make it stop."

Matt rolled over and moved off the bed quickly to her other side. Leaning down he pulled her into his arms; rocked her back and forth till her tears stopped. Looking down he saw that she was staring out into the space.

Wishing more than anything to know what she was thinking he curled her tighter into him. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lily felted his arms around her, rocking her; trying his hardest just to calm her. Slowly reminding herself over and over that this was Matt and Matt would never hurt her she still her movement.

"Why?" she cried over and over. "Why would she do it?"

"Lily, its ok your safe now."

"No," she said trying to move out of his reach.

"No," he repeated holding on just as tightly as she tried to fight away.

"Please, let me free."

"Never, sister."

Lily's struggle stopped. It had been years since he used that nickname with her. It was a joke between them; how they use to joke that she was born into the wrong family. As they say its easy to deny then to say the truth. Oh yes, because the truth hurt so much more and a person could only take so much pain.

The silence between them became comfortable when Matt finally let Lily go. She laid back in the bed looking up at him with her green eyes full of doubt. Lily began to pick at the invisible lent on her clothes before she looked up at him.

"Why, would she do this to me? I've done everything she's ever wanted. I tried so hard," she as tears began to fall down her face once more. Matt move her so that her head laid on his legs as he brush her red hair away from her tear streaked face. She wrapped her arms around his middle and cried hard. Trying to remove her frustration and pain through the tears. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This was good Mrs. Potter thought as she had a house elf go check in on Lily. The elf reported that she was crying on the young man's lap. Mrs. Potter nodded and the elf disappeared to finish her duties for the day. '_Tears_,' Mrs. Potter thought '_the healings begun.'_

Mrs. Potter walked through her study when a knock came.

"Mum," James said as she turned around. "I wanted to let you know that Remus and Pete are coming over later."

"That's nice Hun," she said distracted yet again.

"You know mum I can listen just as well as you sometimes."

Mrs. Potter turned to look at her son. 

"I could come back and talk to you later, yes."

Mrs. Potter nodded her head. '_Had she been neglecting her son_,' she thought to herself before returning back to the folders in her hand.

She needed to get Lily to open up to her. Tomorrow she would start her sessions. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lily looked up at the face leaning back against the head board. 

"How long was I out?"

"Which time?"

She gave him a look. 

"I found you at your mothers and called Dumbledore. You were in St. Mungo's for about 3 days and then you arrived here early this morning while the boys were out."

"Boys," Lily said lifting herself up to slide away from Matt.

He looked down at her reaching out a hand. She looked at it and shook her head trying to pull her knees to her chest.

"Its only Potter and Black; its their house remember."

Remember, oh she remember a lot of things. _The blackness, the pain of each stair, the knife as it dug into her shoulder blades. _A shudder ran down her spine, across her body as Matt went to reach for her again.

"Lily," he called.

Shaking her head she looked up at him with a sad smile.

"There is more than enough for me to remember as is," she said turning away from him.

Silence

"How about we think of all the good things then."

"Like how the summer just started," she said turning back to look at him. "I don't know about you but it doesn't look so good for me so far."

"What about the plans we made for the summer? Its suppose to be different this year and so far your mother's still controlling you even here."

She gave him a pointed looked telling him just where he could shove it.

"Well, if that's how you feel there's the door," she said laying back down to face away from him.

Matt went to say something but thought other wise. Instead he got up and walked over to the door. Just before walking out he turned to look at her pained expression.

"You know I'll never go."

Lily didn't move, knowing full well he'd be back and probably with something to shovel down her throat.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Matt stormed down the hall irritated with himself. Sometimes he just couldn't control what came out of his mouth. Specially with the mood Lily was in. Not paying attention where he was walking he ran into the two people he wanted less than anything to see.

"Potter," Matt said moving to walk around them but as always Black stood in the way.

"Not now," he said holding up his hands in defeat.

"Now now Baker what's the rush to run away. Scared?" Sirius asked with a grin.

As always Gryffindor to the core. No one would ever confused Black with anything else.

"No I'm just not in the mood. I have other problems to deal with at the moment than you two." 

Taking the space gap in between them he slipped pass them Moving ahead for the end of the hall. Not wanting to look back to see if they would follow he picked up his pace and swiftly moved down the stairs and out a side door.

The grounds were beautiful as the night air filled his lungs. He needed the fresh air to think. '_Merlin what was he doing'_, he thought to himself. Lily needed help and a lot of it. Thinking of the fiery red head he use to know. Never in a million years did he think Mrs. Evans would take things as far as she did. But why? There was the question he wanted answered most. What he would like to do the women when he saw her again. The spells he read about just to try out on her alone.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lily could hear bangs coming from the other room. It sounded like someone was trying to brake inside. _Men!_ Her mind screamed. People that would caused pain were trying to get into the room. That had to be the only explanation, otherwise they could have just walked right in. '_Right'_ her brain argued. Rolling herself out of the bed, she landed on the floor with a hiss of pain that left black dots before her eyes. Looking around the room for a good place to hide she saw none. 

Nowhere to run, Lily started crawling anywhere. Which to her dismay got her no where thanks to her bad arm and leg. Pain felt like it was coming from everywhere. The black spots in her vision stayed as her pulse began to race. Somewhere in the back of her mind she heard a door open and close. 

_'Magic', _she wanted her magic. But it had abandon her too.

Another door opened.

"Oh, my wands. What are you doing?"

Lily didn't look up to see the woman's face she just tried to curl in on herself. Making herself as small a target as she could get.

"Miss Evans? Lily?"

A hand touch her shoulder; Lily smashed her eyes tighter together.

"Lily, come lets get you back into bed."

_Bed!_

"Its only me, Mrs. Potter. Remember your staying in my home safe and sound. Nobody's going to hurt you here."

_Mrs. Potter,_ she thought. _**Therapists**__, the women who thought she could solve all of her problems with a wave of her wand._

Opening her eyes she saw the older women leaning down over her face. 

"I'm fine, go away." she whispered angrily.

Lily moved for the bed knowing she was going to put back there anyway. The moments of thinking someone was going to brake in faded away from her mind for the time being.

"Here let me."

"No," Lily all but screamed at the women. "I can do it myself."

Amelia watched as the girl slowing crawled the two feet back to the bed and stop.

"Where's Matt? I want Matt," she said breathless.

"I don't know. I thought he would be here with you as he has been in the past three days."

Lily nodded then tried to think of away to get back into the bed without much pain. By now she was just glad to be awake enough for the pain. 

"Let me," Amelia said pulling out her wand to levitate Lily over the middle of the bed and back down again. 

Lily was out like a candle by the time Amelia was done. Moving to cover her up she quietly left the room to speak with James and Sirius about their actions early. Really trying in brake into the room. Luckily she had the house elves put wards on the rooms just in case they did try something funny. 

Low and behold they did, on the first day for Lily being there no less.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that J.K. Rowling had written in her Harry Potter Series, but would like to thank her for letting me use her characters to my own twisted pleasure.

Also I would like to thank to reviewers that I have gotten feedback from so far. They made my day I hope you enjoy this next chapter as much as you have the other twelve.

Chapter Thirteen

When Matt returned back to the house he saw James and Sirius cleaning. 

"What are you two doing?" 

"What's it look like?" Sirius replied sarcastically. "I'm polishing the stairs. Its keeps me shape for my detentions when I get back to school."

James snorted. "I on the hand am trying to keep my night interesting, by helping out the house elves. I does a body good you know."

They both went to throw their rags into the bucket at the same time. James's landed, while Sirius's landed on James. Sirius gave a cry of triumph. Giving an annoyed look to Sirius first James threw the other rag into the bucket. 

"Peter and Remus should be here soon we can have a game of quidditch then."

"It's the middle of the night."

"I know this."

Matt looked at James strangely.

"You don't have to join us," Sirius spoke from the stairs with a piece of candy in his mouth. How he stayed relatively thin who knows.

"If you want to that is," James added quickly. He just wanted information really. Lily was on his mind more this summer it seemed like. "My love, she has had a good summer so far I hope."

"As good as can be a this point," Matt said quietly and started up the stair case. "I'll think about your offer for the game."

James and Sirius watched as he headed up the stairs.

"I swear there is something going on, we have to get into that room."

James looked over at him and went in for a jab at his stomach. Sirius easily moved out of the way of James's fist and stuck his tongue out. 

"I will get you one of these times Padfoot just watch you'll see."

Minutes pasted on as Sirius watched James move things around.

"I don't know about you mate but this sucks. Come on Prongs lets make our escape while we can."

James shook his head as he laughed a Sirius serious face.

"Come on you'll been thinking again to much," Sirius said bounced out of his funk as he practically ran for the kitchen. "I want pie."

"Hey, save a piece for me mate."

James had to run to keep up, knowing if Sirius got there first the pie would be gone.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Matt opened the door the bedroom to see Lily asleep on the bed. Moving over to the desk he saw two notebooks laying with a note attached. Picking up the note he read aloud. 

_Here are your and Lily's journals. I want you both to write in them every day you can. It's not good keeping your feeling all locked up. Don't worry paper never tells those who don't need to know._

_Amelia _

Matt grabbed to the blue and gold one knowing that Mrs. Potter must have put spells on them. So know one could read what was written. However leave it to a Hogwarts adult to still go by house colors but then when they go back to school the books will blend in better. 

Matt opened to page one grabbing a pencil out of his bag (He prefers pencils to quills). Then slowly began to draw moving over the page with jerky movements. Looking up at Lily before moving the chair around to face the front of the bed he watched her; for movements as he drew what was in front of him. 

When he finished an hour later underneath he wrote: 'A picture's says a thousand words'. The picture showed Lily's plastered arm and leg; and the bandages that poked out the top of her shirt around her neck. She was luckily the casts only had to stay on for a few more days and the wrap around be broken ribs was gone. Allowing her more movement then her first few days did. Mind that she really didn't move thought first few days. Matt guessed they healed the ribs before they left this morning. 

_Morning_, he couldn't believe only one day had passed. Well not the whole day he knew. The guys were probably looking for him now as a chance to see in the room but Matt didn't want to play quidditch right now. Not that he played very well anyways. After all he's still was sorted into Ravenclaw.

Pop 

Matt turned to look at the house elf. "Missy was told to bring you a tray."

He wasn't hungry much either. "Just sit it down over there," he said pointing back at the desk. 

"Shall Missy come back an hour for it."

Matt nodded his head not really listening. When the house elf disappeared the noise woke Lily. 

Startle she sat up quickly with a hiss. Matt moved out of his chair to her side reaching a hand to her shoulder. Lily jerked out of his reach before even looking to see who it was.

Looking closely through the barely lit room she noticed him next to her. 

"Matt, where were you? There were people trying to brake into the room and that weird lady came by again."

Matt looked at her with concern. _'Braking in… already.' _he thought to himself then to James and Sirius cleaning earlier.

"People trying to get in the room, are you sure your feeling ok," he said reaching to place a hand on her forehead. Which of course make Lily move again. "Your fine there's no needed to run from me. I mean does this look like a face that could do harm."

Matt moved to flick on more candles with his wand so Lily could see him better. Though when she did see Matt was batting his eyes like a girl.

"I see your point. Though I can't help but move away give me time."

"You can have all you need if you eat something. I sure if you turned sideways you'll disappear."

"You think so."

"Ha ha," Matt said moving a crossed the room for the tray. "Plus I don't want to eat it, so I'll need you to eat my share and yours."

"How about I just throw it at you instead," she asked sweetly.

"Ok, I few bites."

He sat the tray down in front of her and watched as she tried to lift the bad arm first before moving to the other one.

"When do I get these things off?"

"A few more days, the healers said there was too much damage to do everything by magic all at once, since your body was unaccustomed to it."

"Well, if your going to hurt someone you might as well do it right," she said as a memory flashed a crossed her mind. Looking down a the tray her stomach turned. "I'm done."

"You said a few bites not one."

Lily threw him an irritated look. 

"Fine," he said moving to pick the tray and putting it back on the desk. He noticed the notebook in red and gold picking it up he brought it over to sit in her lap.

"Mrs. Potter wants us to write our feelings out in these journals. I started mine but you can wait until you feel better."

"Which would be never," she mumble to herself.

"Which will be in the future," Matt said sitting at the edge of the bed. 

When Lily didn't move he slid more on the bed till he was laying by her side. Waiting a few more moments he went to reach a hand out to hold Lily's. She moved her arm out of his reach. Sitting or Laying by her was fine but when he tried to touch she moved. 

Matt just waited he knew as soon as she fell back asleep she would move right for his body heat.

"We'll make it through this," he said aloud. "We always do."

Lily made no noise, Matt figure she fell back asleep and quickly followed. 

Lily laid there till her eyes would no longer stay open before letting sleep take her away.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When morning came Matt turned to his side and saw Lily was gone. Jumping up instantly he looked around the room. No one. Running quickly through the door to the sitting room he saw her sitting on the loveseat; Mrs. Potter was a crossed from her.

"Lily," Matt said taking deep breaths. "I thought something had happened."

Lily gave him a strange look then turned away facing Mrs. Potter again.

"Oh, dear that was my fault. I wanted to talk to Lily before going into work. I've set up an appointment at St. Mungo's for Wednesday in four days for your casts to come off." she said offhandedly. 

"Wednesday," Matt repeated.

"I also wanted you two to know that James has some of his friends staying over for a week or two. They have been told to stay out of this wing since yesterday's mishap."

"See I wasn't crazy. Potter was trying to break in."

"Yes, well my son's a bit of a mischief maker," she said with a laugh. "but you would now that as you both go to school with him."

Lily said nothing. She knew it was probably better this women knew nothing of the relationship she had with Potter Jr.

"I must be going really now."

Matt and Lily watched as she moved about the room straightening as she walked to the door. Once the door was closed Matt turned in on Lily. 

"How did you get out here?"

"Mrs. Potter"

"Why not just wake me? I could have move you without magic so you wouldn't have been uncomfortable."

She just shrugged her shoulders.

"Have you had breakfast?"

Another shrug.

"Yes. No. Maybe so."

Nothing. 

"Ok well I'm going to make an appearance though I doubt they will be up," he said looking down at his watch. Lily knew who they were talking about. 8:17 in the morning.

"Do you want me to get you anything? Move you some where more comfortable maybe?"

"No, I'm fine," she said then turned to smile at him sweetly though the smile didn't reach to the way she was saying fuck off with her eyes. Nor did it say anything about the don't touch me vibe coming from her body. 

Matt looked down at her then a crossed the room at the door way for the bedroom. Making a quick decision he grabbed some books and laid then down on the notebook in front of Lily.

"I'll see you in a few."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Walking out of that room was hard for Matt as he watched Lily stared out into space again. _The end of this summer she would be much better, _he keep thinking over and over. _She'll be better by then, they'll all see._ Now all he had to do was keep Potter and Black away, he thought as he walked down the halls.

Looking at the walls as he made his way slowly down the stairs he noticed moving paintings like Hogwarts. Some showed places and landscape's, others showed Potter's family, but even most just showed an empty frames.

The house was big; bigger than any other he had every been in. Potter it was definitely a pureblooded family. He had known reading it some where at Hogwarts through history books. The pureblooded families that were left of the wizarding world. Though the Potter's held no signs that Slytherin's showed of muggleborns like him and Lily. Matt wondered what it would be like to be raised a wizard. His parents had been around a lot. They practically raised Lily and himself together but so far it seemed James did most what he wanted. Parent moving on a different network. 

Then again that could explain why he couldn't get over Lily telling him no. Or why he and Black are practically glued to each other. Both pureblood but Matt heard to stories about Sirius's family. A shiver went down his spine at the thought of Sirius's family and Lily's mother. They must have been from the same breed somewhere down the family lines.

Taking a look out one of the windows he passed Matt no longer wanted breakfast. A long walk yes. Get familiar the out doors he had a feeling that he was about to spend a lot of time cooped up.

Author's Note: 

Now I'm telling you all this now I have only profited half of this as I wanted to finish and I only had half of the chapter done when I started. So if I had mistakes I will try to fix then later this week.

Veela Princess 

Plus thanks to all you who have stayed with this story even with how long it takes me to update. 


End file.
